


dreamwastaken donated $1,000

by aasslldd



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choking, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Quackity is a good best friend, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, i don't like how y/n looks so that won't be in here, streamer - Freeform, we love jschlatt here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aasslldd/pseuds/aasslldd
Summary: I blink, heart suddenly in my throat. I try and swallow it back into my chest to no avail. I continue to stare at my screen as the donation disappears. My mouth falls open in an attempt to speak, but nothing comes out. I turn my attention to my chat, zooming by at one thousand miles per hour. It's not at all a secret I'm quite in love with the Minecraft speedrunner. My chat doesn't let me forget that, in fact it's the only topic of discussion at this very moment."Uh, Dream," I stutter out eventually, "thank you."orYou get a donation from your idol.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Reader, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Clay | Dream/Reader, Dream x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 298
Kudos: 994





	1. less than three

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic :)) feel free to give feedback
> 
> there will be eventual smut so if you're uncomfortable with that just don't read!

I have always enjoyed waking up to a quiet house, but now that I have my own place, it feels lonely.

My limbs ache as I stretch them, kicking off my covers after mindlessly scrolling through Tik Tok for the past hour and a half.

_1:34 p.m._

I amble to the kitchen and turn on the coffee machine. When I reach the counter, my vision becomes muddled by purple and yellow stars. I hold my hands firmly on the cool marble to prevent myself from falling over.

"Got up too quick," I groan to myself, squeezing my eyes shut to cease the dancing colors. The low roar of my coffee machine dies down and I take comfort in the stillness for the second time this morning.

You don't see many eighteen-year-olds living alone, but that's what I've decided is best. When Dane finally moved out for university, I knew I couldn't live alone with my father anymore. My mom was remarkably supportive, preaching about how "grown-up" it was to use my money on becoming independent. She offered to take me in while I looked for a place, but I refused. I didn't really want to face my aviophobia for five hours just to return home a few days later.

My phone buzzed, jolting me from my thoughts. I rubbed my eyes and reached for my phone, loading in a coffee pod.

my one and only<3  
 _streaming soon?_

I huff a hair out of my face and snag my finished coffee, opening my phone to reply. 

_yes in 3 seconds don't get ur panties in a wad🙄 🙄_

My phone rings a few seconds later, and I pick it up immediately, setting up for today's stream in my room.

"Ello, love." I say in a horrible accent, sipping my coffee and sighing with contentment at the taste.

"How was the first night at your new pad?" Angie asks.

"It was nice," I mumble, opening my desk dresser to remove my makeup, and putting my best friend on speaker. "I woke up to a nice, peaceful silence and was able to stay in bed for at least an hour without anyone calling me lazy." I hear Angie snort on the other line, "I'm living the dream."

"Speaking of dreams, did you see the new speedrunner versus hunters video?" I hum excitedly, retracting my coffee from my mouth.

"God that man is so hot, please tell me how placing blocks fast is sexy," I chuckle, starting to carefully draw out my eyeliner. 

"You need lots of therapy babe. Lots of it."

"You know I'm right!" I almost smear my eyeliner with my playful yell, Angie laughs once more. I can practically hear her smile through the phone.

"I'm more of a Quackity simp myself, at least I know what he looks like," she laughs. I gasp dramatically, placing my hand on my chest even though she can’t see.

"Fuck off and die. I'm hanging up now to stream, don't bother showing up," I tease, turning on my monitors and pulling my headphones over my ears. Angie laughs loudly and hangs up before I have a chance to respond. I fight to stop a smile from creeping onto my face.

\--

"What the fuck?" I scream into my mic, watching my Minecraft player fall into the void after being utterly destroyed in another game of SkyWars. I place my face in my hands and sit there for a moment to be dramatic. I hear a chime from my stream, indicating a donation has come through.

I finally look up, keeping my chin propped on my hands. The monotone voice begins to read the five dollar donation from Daisyloo1200.

_Change the title of this stream to 'falling off various SkyWars maps for an hour straight'._

I roll my eyes and smile at the playful donation. "Thank you Daisyloo1200 for the dono, but I don't ever recall falling off a SkyWars map, gonna be honest." The chat rolls by me on my second monitor, spamming a bunch of L's and crying emotes. I shake my head at the chat and sigh, smiling, then load into another game.

The glass below my character breaks, and I sprint for the first chest on my island, donning a diamond chest plate and sporting a diamond sword. I then speed bridge to the middle.

"Good start, guys," I assert, smirking to myself as I reach the middle and knock a player off. I reach another chest and quickly move the loot into my inventory. Inside were a few enchantment bottles, iron boots and a stone pickaxe.

"Absolutely trash, I say, what is this?" I snarl, splashing the enchantments on my player and enchanting my sword. An opponent runs up behind me and swoops down, knocking me away from the enchantment table. I lift my knees up to my chest and begin spam clicking the absolute _shit_ out of the poor guy until a lightning bolt strikes down on their remains.

"Let's go!" I yell as I clap my hands over my head and continue to traverse the island for more players.

Finally, the last player explodes in front of me, and the winning screen pops up. I slowly pull away from my keyboard, hands on either side of me in the air, nonchalantly shaking my head reading my chat as it erupts in praise.

"Easy," I say, still shaking my head. "Easy dubs."

A chime comes through my speakers, and the monotone voice begins to read another donation.

_Gee gee less than three._

I scrunch my nose in confusion and direct my attention back to my main monitor. 

"Less than th--" I choke mid sentence, eyes widening at the screen.

dreamwastaken donated $1,000!  
 _gg <3 _

I blink, heart suddenly in my throat. I try and swallow it back into my chest to no avail. I continue to stare at my screen as the donation disappears. My mouth falls open in an attempt to speak, but nothing comes out. I turn my attention to my chat, zooming by at one thousand miles per hour. It's not at all a secret I'm quite in love with the Minecraft speedrunner. My chat doesn't let me forget that, in fact it's the only topic of discussion at this very moment.

"Uh, Dream," I stutter out eventually, "thank you."

_The only thing I can get out of my stupid mouth right now is a stutter?_

I shut my eyes tight in embarrassment, mentally punching myself and trying again, "Thank you so fucking much for the 1k. What the hell, man." My phone buzzes rapidly next to me, probably Angie losing her mind along with me. I sit back in my chair for a second, retracting my hands from my keyboard and folding them in my lap as I stare at my chat.

>YOOOOO NO WAY AHADHKLLSLFJ

>HE GAVE YOU ARE HEART

>1000 DOLLARS??? HES SIMPING RN

>UR BLUSHING

>YOuRE REd YoURE RED AHHHAHHDHHAHHDH

I sigh and pull myself back up to load into another game. "I am not blushing, chat," I affirm, completely lying through my teeth while my face burns so intensely it hurts. I click my mouse furiously, hitting the wall of the SkyWars lobby, trying to regain my composure and control my red cheeks. A familiar chime echoes through my headphones.

I feel butterflies in my stomach as I read the donation along with the voice. I repeat it over and over in my head until it fades off my screen.

dreamwastaken donated $1,000!  
 _win this and i'll gift 100 subs_

I click my mouse a couple times, pulling up a screenshot of Quackity's, ‘guys please,’ a meme that became popular recently. I keep it in the middle of my screen and stare directly into the camera. Chat goes crazy.

I discard the screenshot and crack my neck dramatically as the countdown begins. Out of the corner of my eye, the chat is a blurry mess of colors as it whirrs by. My computer starts to blow hot air onto my hand, desperately trying not to overheat.

"I'll plan the funeral for your bank account, Dream," I taunt.

The glass breaks around my player and I'm off. I start bridging straight away, picking a kit that gives me blocks off the bat. I'm the first to the middle. I bite my lip as I scan the chests quickly, snatching only the good items. I close the chest and sprint to the edge of the large island, throwing snowballs at a player bridging to me.

_One kill_

My hands tense when I’m knocked close to the void. I turn around and rapidly place blocks, sprinting around to the backside of the opposing player.

_Two kills_

I begin to bridge to a player who's crouched at the edge of their island, swinging their sword. Starting to build up to gain a better angle, the player snowballs me off. I suck in a quick breath and right click expeditiously with a block in hand, clutching on the side of my bridge. I don't say anything, too focused as I reach the player on the island and steal their inventory.

_Three kills_

I tab, seeing only one person left, the rest being killed by other opponents. I sprint around the middle for a while, straining my eyes for any movement. On the right side of the map, the last player emerges from underneath the ground, beginning to speed bridge towards me. 

"Bingo," I mutter, parkouring on top of structures towards them. The player doesn't even get a chance to jump off their bridge before I begin to hit them. After knocking them back a little, they turn around and land a few on me, doing three-fourths of my damage. My stomach curls and I turn to sprint away, losing even more hearts to fall damage.

I groan in distress, quickly changing one of my hot bar slots out for a gapple and continuing to run until I can safely stop. I block the player behind me with some lava and eat.

"C'mon," I murmur through my teeth. The gapple vanishes from my hand quickly being replaced by my enchanted sword. My entire body screws up in anticipation as my fingers work to click my mouse with all I've got, killing the final player.

The bright yellow victory text appears. I can breathe again.

"LET'S FUCKING GO!" I scream, pushing back my chair and jumping up, spinning, and plopping back in my seat. I direct my attention to the chat, beaming as I read the overwhelming amount of PogChamps. I spin in my chair, wooing, when I hear the sound that announces subs have been gifted.

I freeze up suddenly, listening in horror to the sound that comes out of my speakers. 

_How could I have forgotten?_

Dream's stupid speedrunner music fills my headphones as the one hundred subs fade on and off my screen. I stare at my chat in embarrassment, mouth hanging open, as thousands of messages read _DUDUDUDU._

My cheeks warm once again. I slap my hands to my face and groan in defeat.

"Thank you, Dream, for the hundred gifted," I mumble through my hands.

I sit with my face still in my hands, elbows resting on my knees. The only noise breaking my deafening silence is the music I'm playing for the stream, taunting me as it continues its melody. A ding comes through once again.

_That song has a nice ring to it, might use it in the future._ I groan through the voice speaking at that. _Love the pants._

If my face wasn't as red as a tomato before, it was now. I forgot to change out of my pajamas before the stream; seven thousand people, including Dream, saw my Harry Potter themed Dobby the elf booty shorts. I smile at the webcam in defeat, face horribly red.

"Thanks for the two hundred, Dream. Hope you enjoyed the view you absolute hater." I glance at chat, seeing my special Dobby emote be spammed, "Chat, do not clip that. I know my ass is fat as fuck but, please spare me."

A donation pops on screen.

_Check Twitter DMs,_ the monotone voice says.

The stupid voice is mocking me at this point.


	2. eager much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess this is a slowburn lemme add that to the tags lmaoo
> 
> if u want pls give me some feedback on the writing??? idk if im messing up the wording or whatever:P
> 
> there will be eventual smut so if you're uncomfortable with that just don't read!

Dream didn't donate or mess with me the rest of the stream _thank God._ My stomach still ached from a mixture of nervousness and pride. I can't help but wonder how Dream managed to find my stream in the first place _and_ have the audacity to donate a lot of fucking money. My cheeks still hurt from all the smiling I've been doing.

Just as I finished the stream, my phone began to ring. I smiled wider, biting my lip as I answered an ecstatic Angie.

"Holy fucking shit!" Angie exclaims, "how turned on are you right now?"

I laugh at her comment and stretch in my chair, reaching my arms as far above my head as possible. My entire body feels like fire, especially my cheeks. I still haven't stopped blushing since Dream donated the first time, the tingling pain high on the apples of my cheeks.

"Did you open his DM yet?" Angie asks.

"Oh, shit! I forgot to check," I laugh to myself, unlocking my phone while Angie screeches excitedly on the other line. I open Twitter, and already my feed is flooded with clips and comments from the stream earlier. I scan through the front page, completely forgetting why I opened the app in the first place, until Angie starts squealing with eagerness again.

Dream followed you

dreamwastaken followed you

I shudder at the words in my notifications box and silently praise myself, pumping a fist in the air. Slowly, trying to savor the moment, I tap on my direct messages in the bottom right corner. My nerves skyrocketed when I finally found his message, Dream's twitter handle staring back at me as I read the preview of his DM. I screenshot and send the picture to Angie.

"How is this real? How?" I utter, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand as if it'll make the message melt away.

"Fucking open it and respond pussy!" Angie shouts, causing me to jump slightly. I sigh, laughing a little and finally open the message.

dreamwastaken  
 _hello  
_ _i like your content a lot, it always makes me laugh_

"Angie, he said he likes my content. Help," I stammer breathlessly. The butterflies in my stomach have become a massive cluster, blocking out any train of thought I have that isn't Dream. 

_always? u a stan or something?_ I respond, screenshotting my message and sending it to Angie for approval before I press send.

_oh come on, you really want me to bring it up?_

"Angie oh my God, he knows," I groan, running a hand down my face in mortification. I seriously walked into that one. I could definitely let it go for my own sanity, but I decide to push on regardless, seeing just how far his ego will take him.

_i have no idea what ur talking ab  
_ _all im hearing rn is ur a stan bro thats kinda awkward_ 😐😐😐

The response is immediate.

_random question, kind of off topic but, why was your chat spamming about how much you're in love with me?_

I make a noise of amused panic and quickly screen share my Twitter with Angie on Discord. "What do I say to humble him?"

Laughing, Angie sends me the perfect response in chat. I giggle, butterflies still buzzing around in my abdomen as I copy and paste.

_random off topic question but why were u looking at my ass_

I yelp as I send it, shutting off my phone and throwing it on my desk. Angie chokes out a tumultuous wheeze.

"There's no coming back from that, he's done for," Angie says between hiccuped laughs. I stand up and start running around my room, screaming aimlessly to get all the built up energy out of my system. 

"Angie I'm gonna go do the dishes or something. I can't stand still and I refuse to look at my phone," I say, jogging back over to my monitors and shutting them down. I say a quick goodbye to my best friend hang up. I study the wall in front of me for a moment before turning around to look in the mirror. My smile hasn't faltered and my cheeks glow awfully maroon. My brain is going a million miles per hour, still not being able to accept the fact this is real life. I squeal to myself and fall back on my bed, smiling unavailingly wider.

I pinch myself, nothing, I'm wide awake and in the flesh. I sigh out my anxieties, getting up from my bed and walking over to my desk to hesitantly pick up my phone.

_you can't prove that, young lady. i simply complimented Dobby, the house elf._

I blush at the nickname, pivoting on the heel of my foot and heading to the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab some food, forgetting to reply momentarily until I hear a buzz.

_do you have snapchat?_

"No fucking way," I mumble to myself, taking a bite out of the pizza I just heated up. I stare at the message, heart threatening to beat out of my chest, and type out my Snapchat username.

I have to breathe. I drop my phone on the table and focus on the view of Downtown Orlando from outside my balcony window. The winter sun was setting, the time now being around four forty-five. Even though I've never been a fan of daytime, I've always hated the way it got dark so early during this season. It feels like the days tick by quicker. I always thrive at night, sleep schedule being in disarray from all the streaming I've been doing lately. It’s probably not healthy for me to stay up until the wee hours of the morning, but I look forward to it. I breath in and out, cherishing the dipping sunlight and bustling streets.

Clay added you as a friend!

"I'm fucking dreaming," I sigh, screenshotting the notification and sending it to Angie.

my one and only<3  
 _get his dick pic and send it to me_ 😀😀😀

I bark out a laugh at my friend's text and take another nip at my pizza. Angie has such a way with words. I open Snapchat and accept Dream's request. His Bitmoji, a lime green man with a white beard and cat ears, waving at me. I roll my eyes and open his chat to send him a message, but stop when I see his Bitmoji already above the text box. I feel another wave of butterflies swarm my stomach and my face grows hot once again. Is he really that impatient? I opt to mess with him.

_eager much mr dre?_

Three dots appear in a cloud above the Bitmoji's head as he types. It stops for a moment, then a red box appears instead of a chat. I choke on my pizza. He sent me a picture.

I open it instantly.

The picture is of Dream's setup; three monitors showing Minecraft, Twitch and Discord. It's dark, but I can tell by the illumination of the computers that his room is relatively big. His hand is resting on his mouse, veins prominent in the light where his wrist meets his forearm. He's very toned.

_i was going to ask if you wanted to join my stream in a bit_ , the black line of text reads.

"Actually holy fucking shit," I gasp, going lightheaded as I stare at his arm and hand, heat traveling down towards my stomach. I screenshot without thinking twice. Then I realize who I'm talking to, and a sense of guilt overshadows excitement. I already went too far and I just met the guy. 

He's faceless and I just screenshotted his photo on a whim, without asking for permission or even having a strong friendship him. I see a notification that he's typing, "Shit."

_eager much?_

This arrogant asshole.

I let out a tense sigh, anxiety melting away at his lighthearted attitude. I type back a response, agreeing to the stream and hover over the send button. I still can't believe this is happening, I have to ground myself for a second to not pass out on the spot.

I look back outside, the sky painting pretty shades of pink, purple and orange around the cumulus clouds. My smile returns for the hundredth time today.

I click send.

  
  



	3. bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'm putting some spice (smut kinda? not rlly) in this chapter because action is fun!!
> 
> smut warning!! please don't read if you're uncomfortable with it.
> 
> feedback is encouraged! thank you all for the kudos<3

Dream sends me an invite to a private Discord, his contact number, and the approximate time he would start streaming. Hands still shaking, I jump onto my bed and text Angie everything that just happened, including the screenshot.

my one and only <3  
 _literally sell that photo and get a bag_

I laugh at that, clicking the picture to full screen again.

His hands are _too_ nice, large in comparison to the mouse resting underneath his palm. The glow of the computer in front of him doing justice, defining his veins and knuckles as they travel up his forearm and off the screen. My eyes search every inch of the photo, analyzing each detail I can decipher. 

A notification from Angie pops on the screen.

_ik ur hand thing is wildin rn,_ it reads. I blush profusely and click on the message.

_plz choke me daddy dream_ 😭😭😭😭

The read receipt appears almost instantly beneath my message. I stare at my screen, fighting back a grin that tugs at my lips. After a minute has passed, three dots appear.

_i am breaking up with you._

I wheeze silently and type back a 'k', proceeding to switch back to the picture. 

"Holy shit." My breath escapes, heart skipping a beat when I catch sight of a new detail. On top of his right thumb, which rests angled towards the camera on the side of the mouse, _is black nail polish._ I swallow a tense breath, feeling my body slowly heat up. I close my eyes and blow air out of my mouth, attempting to calm the arousal prickling my skin. The sheer fact that this man is confident enough in himself to wear nail polish is _breaking me_.

Eyes still closed, I drop a hand from my phone and lay it on my chest over my shirt. I knead over the fabric slightly before slipping my hand underneath and palming my breast. My nipples peak and I pinch one, letting out a soft breath at the sensation. I roll it between my fingers, my breathing becoming scattered.

My eyes open, and they're back on Dream's hand. I trace the zigzag of veins and tendons as my hand slides lower and lower down my figure. I reach my pants and tap my clit lightly over my clothes. I tilt my chin up and shut my eyes again, rubbing feather light circles over my shorts. My head swims and I'm back to thinking about Dream's hands.

He would tease me, pressing light kisses low on my belly as his hand dips underneath the waistband of my shorts.

My hand reaches inside my pants.

His movements would be slow, barely touching my skin to see how I would shiver and whimper beneath his graze.

My fingers move slowly over the material of my panties, enough for chills to be sent up my spine, but not enough for ultimate pleasure. My eyes open, the picture looming in front of me.

He would whisper in my ear, speeding up his hand as he speaks.

I pick up the pace, moaning softly before I can think to stop it.

His talented, heavenly hands would glide through my slick, using the wetness on his fingers to slide in me.

I clench on air, wishing his fingers were inside of me while my orgasm rises exceptionally fast.

His other hand would move up my body.

I buck my hips, gasping, moving my wrist so hurriedly it begins to hurt. An unduly familiar pool of heat fills my low abdomen and my mouth flies open, nothing coming out.

He would wrap his massive fingers around my neck and gently press on my pressure points.

I nearly shout as my orgasm crests over, legs kicking out on either side of me and shaking. I keep the same rhythm until it becomes too much and overstimulation takes over. Panting, I retract my hand from inside my pants and open my eyes, not even remembering when they closed.

The photo is still in front of me, shaming me as I climb out of my euphoria. I groan in discomfort, dropping my phone on my chest and slapping my hands to my face.

_Did I seriously just do that?_

Regret and guilt replace butterflies.

My phone buzzes on my chest.

_Clay is typing..._

I turn my head into my pillow and scream, hearing another buzz echo from my phone through the mattress.

_From Clay_

There's no way I can face this man now, let alone in front of thousands of people. I sit up and throw my feet over the bed, wobbling a bit when I stand and make my way to the bathroom. I clean my hands and look up. My reflection in the mirror stares back at me oddly, as if it is judging me. I feel humiliated.

At least my makeup didn't smudge.

My phone begins to ring besides me, startling me as it rattles against the countertop. I turn it over to see who's calling.

It's Dream.

I whine loudly before clicking the green accept button and putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" I say softly.

"Hop on, m'lady, I'm about to start streaming," he hums. His voice shocks me, it sounds closer, clearer than usual. I feel my guilt deepen as my cheeks redden, watching my reflection scowl at my shame.

"Okay, one sec lemme-"

"Are you in the bathroom?" He asks, cutting me off. I choke off the rest of my sentence, eyes widening in realization that it's hard to mistake a bathroom’s echo. My face burns, I can't tell him I was washing my hands because of, well, _him_.

"Yeah, uh," I start, unsure of what excuse I can offer that isn't gross, "I just got out of the shower." Dream makes a noise that sounds like a mix of a squeak and a hum.

"Oh, sorry I- I didn't mean to interrupt or anything," he quickly says, trying to mask whatever the hell that sound was.

"S'fine," I reply nonchalantly, deciding not to acknowledge his sudden shyness, "who's joining?"

"Sap and Quackity, if that's alright with you?" He says evenly.

"Are you speedrunning by chance?" I ask, rolling my R's as I trek back to my room, slumping into my gaming chair and opening Discord and Twitch.

He laughs. “What, you telepathic or something?”

“Something like that.”

I tap on the Discord voice call, still desperately trying to ease my guilt.

“Bye,” I say quickly, hanging up on Dream and undeafening on Discord. “Hi.”

A ring lights up around Dream’s profile picture. “You didn’t even give me a chance to say bye.” 

“Okay, and?” I say, faking annoyance.

“Hello,” I hear another voice say. I direct my attention to the profiles on the side of my screen and see a ring appear around George’s picture.

“Hi, George, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to finally meet you t--”

Another voice interrupts him. “Nice to finally meet you is fucking right! All Dream does is talk about you.“I freeze, stomach tensing from nerves.

“Alex, what the hell?” Dream laughs, “that is not true.”

“Liar,” George says uncaring. I take a deep breath and ignore the jitters in my gut.

“Whatta stan,” I say, trying to keep my voice as even as possible. I feel like running a marathon right now. Instead, I bounce both of my legs and give myself a silent celebration.

Dream sighs, “stream’s off. I hate all of you.”

“No, Dweam please!” George squeaks in a high pitched voice, making Quackity holler out a laugh. I laugh too, not being able to help myself. Quackity’s laugh is contagious.

“You’re so stupid,” Dream giggles softly, “I’m starting now, be quiet.”

They aren't quiet. In fact, they are borderline annoying. Quackity turns on his awful autotune filter and George laughs alongside his singing, joining in a few times. Being too timid to join in, I simply giggle a few times over Quackity’s performance. Dream desperately tries to greet his chat, barely being heard over the loud noise. After about ten minutes, the speedrunning begins.

“What should I name this world?” Dream asks.

“How about, ‘I’m rich,’” I say unmoved. 

Quackity howls. “Any truers in chat?" I try to stifle my laughter, but fail.

“True!” George chimes in, dragging out the ‘e’.

“What is wrong with you guys? No!” Dream chuckles, deciding on not naming the world and just creating the world. 

We slip into mindless chitchat, joking occasionally and laughing with each other. It’s a very chill stream, not feeling obliged to talk as much because Dream is so focused. The conversation we have flows freely. George, Quackity and Dream not at all making me feel left out, asking me questions, laughing at my jokes and overall being great at keeping the discussion going smoothly. I scroll through my phone, not having to worry about paying attention as much. When I open Tik Tok, loud music starts playing. I jump, fumbling with my phone to turn down the volume.

“Shit, sorry,” I say.

“Was that Tik Tok?” George asks.

I sigh. “Yes.”

“Oh my god, she’s a Tik Toker!” Dream teases.

“I am not!” I yelp, insulted, “I just get bored.”

“Oh yeah? That's what they all say,” George says.

Quackity laughs and jumps in next. “My favorite Tik Toker is Charli D’amelio.”

“Why do I not have your Tik Tok?” Dream asks.

The question brings me back to reality. My Tik Tok is _questionable_ to say the least. The entirety of my for you page being clips of Dream and his friends. Not to mention all the clips of Dream being, well, _hot_. My actual Tik Toks are just as bad, a good amount of them being incredibly goofy.

“It’s a private account,” I say after a moment. “For friends only.”

“Oh, so we aren’t friends?” Dream coos, faking a sob.

“Dude! You didn’t even get friend-zoned, you got no-zoned,” Quackity jokes.

“Give me your Tik Tok, young lady,” Dream commands.

There’s that name again.

I flush.

“If you get sub thirty I’ll think about it,” I say.

“Bet.”

  
  



	4. hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're deffo flerting in this chapter
> 
> also this work is cross posted on wattpad if you want to follow it there too!
> 
> there will be eventual smut so if you're uncomfortable with that just don't read!

Experience pours down on Dream, lights bursting above his head.

“Let’s go!” Dream shouts, clapping his hands as his character went still. Quackity and George applaud alongside him, showering him with ‘good jobs’ and excited laughter. I on the other hand, was not excited. 

“Okay, you cheater,” I scoff lightheartedly.

“Says you and a thousand other people,” Dream jokes, “you know the deal.”

“Sub thirty,” Quackity and George both say simultaneously. Dream had a really good run, naming the world after me. He spawned right next to a village and lava pool, making it to the nether in record time. 

He beat the game in twenty-five minutes and thirty-eight seconds.

I sigh, opening iMessage and sending him my Tik Tok username. “I hate you so much,”

“No, you don’t,” Dream laughs.

“Maybe I do.”

“Well.”

Quackity chimes in, “get a room, my god.” George snickers at Quackity’s statement. I can feel my cheeks starting to heat up.

“You guys are so stupid,” Dream chuckles. He ends the stream shortly after, bragging about his run and how he wasn’t likely to do better than that today. When I saw the stream end, I felt myself relax; I wasn’t even aware I was tense to begin with.

George bid us goodbye and left the call. Quackity followed a few minutes later, leaving only Dream and I in the voice channel.

I break the silence between us. “Thank you for inviting me.” I hear Dream huff a small laugh over the call.

“Thank you for coming.”

“Why are you laughing?” I ask, a smile tugging at my lips.

“You’re very goofy,” He replies, laughing a little louder. I raise my eyebrows in confusion.

A familiar voice fills my headphones and I gasp. Dream was already watching my Tik Toks, specifically the one where I was especially hyper with Angie. I can hear my terrible wheezing laugh coming through Dream’s mic at a horrible joke I had made. Unfortunately, Dream wheezed as well.

“Oh my god, your laugh is worse than mine!” He wheezes. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I have asthma!” I defend. “For the record, piss man, my friends bring out an interesting side in me.”

“I’m still not your friend? I’m starting to feel like you use me for clout.”

“You’re the one who came on my stream, if anything you’re using me.”

“To be fair, I only did it because you were pretty.” There’s a moment of silence; I blink, my brain trying to comprehend what he just said.

“Wait, no, that came out wrong. I-”

I cut him off, finally finding my voice, “you fucking simp.” Dream bursts out laughing.

“Wait, I-, no!” He stammers through laughter.

“You can’t even speak! I caught you in the act!”

“I’m going to hang up.”

“Thank god.”

He cackles so hard it sounds like it hurts, I can’t help but laugh with him. 

“Stop,” he says, finally, after laughing for sometime.

Before I can think, I utter the words, “Make me.”

The call falls silent.

I feel my stomach tighten in embarrassment from Dream’s lack of response, once again feeling like I’ve gone too far.

I almost miss the shuddering breath that comes from Dream's mic as he speaks. He laughs, voice low. "Don't challenge me like that." The tense embarrassment melts into something else at those words. His voice is raspy and deep and _daring_. I feel a surge of confidence run through me.

“Or what?” I chastise. There's a beat. He chuckles softly, sounding distant, as if he is leaning back in his chair.

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you, don’t you?” He speaks in a way that makes me shudder. His words are smooth and flow easily from his lips. I can hear his confidence through the call, making me squirm in my seat, afraid to mess this up. I can barely breathe, his voice feels like a constraint around my vocal cords, preventing me from replying. “Gone all quiet now?” He sounds pleased.

I manage to scoff. “I’m leaving.” My voice is uneven and shaky, and I’m sure he can hear it too. I blink, vision blurring from staring at my monitor every time I see the ring of light around his picture. My brain feels like mush. I know there's no way I can continue this conversation with the way he’s completely melted me. 

He hums, seemingly unbothered. “Okay.” I can hear his smile, his confidence. He knows exactly what he’s doing.

In my state, I can only manage to whisper, “I hate you."

I end the call.

I swallow, fumbling for my phone and texting Angie to come over immediately. I feel tingly and warm all over. I smile, not believing that I just streamed with Dream. Not believing whatever the _hell_ just happened on Discord.

_What the fuck just happened?_

_From Clay_

I pick up my phone and see the message, hating myself for how fast I open it. The picture is almost the same as the last one he sent me. His computers are on, brightening up his dark room. His keyboard is lit in rainbow colors and his desk is spotless. Not a single scrap of junk to be found there; totally not what I would expect from him. On his left monitor is his Discord, still in the voice channel, alone. The right monitor displays a design of colors, his sleep screen. The snap has been taken at a distance, far enough from his desk that I can see the edge of it and the pitch black underneath it. My breath hitches when my eyes reach the bottom of the screen. Resting on the edge of his desk, are two fingers. Two _long_ fingers. _Messy black nails._ His pointer finger, decorated with a thick, silver ring and a black gemstone in the middle.

The black transparent line across the screen reads: _:(_

The heat in my abdomen blooms. Confidence coursing through my veins, I opt to send a photo back.

I angle my phone so only half of my face is showing. I tilt my head, causing my hair to dangle on my shoulders and my eyes to glisten in the light of my computer. I elongate my neck, enhancing my collarbones and revealing more skin. I snap the picture. I study it for a second, making sure it's playful and flattering. 

_i like ur hands_ , I type.

I hover my finger over the send button, jitters rushing through me. I ache, but in the best way. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I hit send.

_Delivered_

I stare at the red arrow on the top of my screen, my lips trembling. I bite the inside of my cheek in an effort to distract myself from the butterflies in my stomach.

_Opened_

“Here we go,” I say to myself. I rub a hand over my face, dropping it to my neck and feeling my pulse. I might die from the way my heart is beating.

A minute passes, still opened. Two minutes. I feel myself start to panic, squeezing my eyes shut and pressing my knees to my chest. I try to relax my breathing to slow my heart rate, and look back at my phone. A red box appears to the right of Dream’s name. I make a noise of excitement and go to click on it, but hesitate, deciding to wait a moment to not seem so desperate. I refresh every two seconds, watching the numbers beside Dream's name climb. Finally, a minute passes, and I tap on the snap.

I gasp. “Shit.” I feel my body tense, stomach growing painfully hot with arousal. I stare at the photo in shock. It’s his hand, relaxed, slightly angled toward the floor. His nails are black and chipped, obviously not trying to keep them in good shape. On his pointer and middle finger are large silver rings. His hands are big, judging from the mousepad on the right side of the photo. His veins and tendons form a perfect labyrinth, connecting from the top of his hand to the bottom. With the blood flow at that angle, his veins appear amazingly accentuated.

I have to force myself to look away from his hand to read the text that runs across the screen.

_yeah? i’ll keep that in mind for future reference._

I shudder. _For future reference._ As if I could physically and mentally handle any more of this torture. While my heart beats out of my chest, I screenshot, not feeling guilty like the last time, just incredibly _warm_. I take a photo of my chin, jawline and collarbone and type:

_i think ur fans would lose their minds if they found out u painted ur nails and wore rings,_ I pause, hesitating on typing the rest. Fuck it, _i know i did._

I press send. He opens it right away.

When I receive the next snap, it’s his hand again. This time, angled towards the camera, tendons stretched and enhanced. My breath catches again. I screenshot.

_i know you like it,_ I close my eyes and breath, getting incredibly worked up at just a fucking hand, _you’re screenshotting like your life depends on it._

He’s right. I have three photos now of Dream's hand. On top of that, I fucking got off on it. Arousal mixes with embarrassment. I shouldn’t do this; I close my phone.

_From Clay_

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” I huff, reopening my phone and tapping on his snap. It’s a closeup of his hand resting on his keyboard.

_and yet, i walk away with no screenshots myself._

My body brimming with embarrassment, arousal and self-confidence, I come to the conclusion I have nothing to lose, and snap another picture.

_what do you want to see?_

He could respond with anything, and I know that. The way this man undoes me, I don’t even care. 

He opens it.

He replies.

_your neck._


	5. trust n emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is very much in our main character's head
> 
> it's kind of short, but i just wanted this long ass 5 chapter day to be over
> 
> there will be eventual smut so if you're uncomfortable with that just don't read!

My heartbeat is dangerously fast, and at this point, I’ll be okay with dying. I’ll die happy.

My hands shake as I stare at the picture he sent me. There's no hands, no teasing besides the transparent black stripe of text that crosses the screen.

_your neck._

I can’t recall the last time I’ve felt this nervous for anything, it’s almost unbearable. I shut my eyes, breathing tensely, trying to regain composure and attempt to slow my thundering heart.

No dice.

I just met this man, can I trust him? Well, I guess I’ve known him for a few months. Watching streams and videos constantly, looking up to him, wanting to talk to him. _Wanting to feel him._

I pause.

 _Slow down,_ my mind screams. People can be completely different on and off camera. My mind recalls the first big streamer I met. I had been streaming Among Us when I met her; she came into the lobby bubbly and loud. However, when the cameras stopped, she went stone cold and harsh. Answering me with one word replies and leaving shortly after everyone's streams ended. She didn’t even bother saying goodbye. I was concerned she'd had a bad day or if I had done something wrong. I was assured this is always how she behaved, and I felt a pang of disappointment, being completely wrong about someone I looked up to.

And then there was the semi-popular bedwars streamer I had the chance to talk to. He had joined a discord call me and my friends were sitting in, greeting his mutuals warmly and discussing topics he was passionate about. He seemed to be the same person off and on camera, perhaps even sweeter off camera. It was people like him that gave me enough trust in Dream’s motives.

Dream wouldn’t do anything detrimental to me or my career. I’m almost certain. I lift my phone and angle it, teasing him with only half my neck in frame. I defined my jawline by sucking in a breath, and snapped the photo just below my lips.

_why? u want to b choked like i hate u?_ 🙄🙄

I send the photo before I can change my mind and toss my phone across the room, yelling at myself internally. I’m totally caught off guard and nervous, my flirty demeanor starting to shift to goofy in self defense. I hear my phone vibrate against the carpet in my room, but I make no attempt to grab it. I, instead, take a pillow and slam it against my face screaming into it.

I stare at the phone at my feet, mocking me. I give in and pick it up, swiping open Dream’s snap.

The picture is almost an exact copy of mine. Dream’s sharp jawline is the center of attention at the top of the picture. His shoulder is broad, covered by a green hoodie.

_i’m more of a giver myself,_ the picture reads. I shudder.

He knows exactly what he’s doing to me. I can practically feel his hands roaming my body, slowly making their way up until they wrap around--

_Ding!_

The doorbell rings. I completely forgot I asked Angie to come over in my panicked state. 

I practically run to the front door, swinging it open and pulling her inside. I ignore her confusion and questions and drag her into my room where I place her on my bed. Pulsing adrenaline, I pace back and forth. I run a hand over my face and finally stand still.

Angie, looking utterly baffled, says, “What on earth did you take? Coke? What happened?”

I scoff half heartedly and drop my hand back down. “Dream happened. I took a line of Dream.”

“Okay, bad joke, never landed. Elaborate.” Angie beckons, crossing her legs on my bed, and settling in for my rant. Angie listens really well, and she's always available for me to share my heart with. No matter the situation, even if she doesn’t understand the slightest, she’s always there. I can trust her.

I slouch on the floor in front of her, imitating her sitting position. “I don’t know, we’ve been snapping since this morning and I already feel myself getting in too deep.“I sigh, remembering the last time I let my attachment issues control me. My ex, well not _really_ ex, caused me the worst heartache I have ever felt. I’m afraid of commitment, so I seldom fall for someone. But when I do, I attach easily. Although we never dated, he sure acted like we were in a relationship. I latched onto that boy for seven months and fell in love with him. He treated me like his everything, and promised that he would never leave me. He told me that I was the only one for him. He broke my heart, leaving me with trust issues, a terrible self-esteem, and poor coping mechanisms. 

I don't need a repeat of that.

“Things are moving fast, I’m worried it’s going to happen again,” I mutter to Angie. She understands right away, and climbs on the floor in front of me to hold my hands.

“If it does, it won’t get bad like that again. I’m here. Now tell me exactly why you’re spiraling.” Her voice is soft, it soothes me.

I breathe carefully. “I guess we’re flirting. We snap suggestive stuff back and forth and it just _melts_ me, Angie. Just talking to him makes me nervous. I don’t know what is going on, but I really like it. I- I don’t know.”

Angie’s eyes search my face as she considers. “I think you should talk to him more, get to know him. Don’t do anything you don’t want to, but don’t hold back either. It’s your life, this is your dream guy. Go for it.”

I snicker when she adds ‘no pun intended’ and bring her in for a hug. “Do you want to watch a movie? It’s almost one in the morning, but you can just stay over.”

Angie smiles and nods, standing up to make her way to the living room. I heave a sigh of relief. Getting everything out of my system feels much better, Angie always knows how to comfort me. I turn to my phone.

_take me on a date first,_ I type, too tired to send a teasing picture.

The chat is opened right away.

_might just have to._

I stare at my screen and giggle, biting my lip. Angie calls from the living room, so I leave Dream on open. 

I’ll play his games, but I’ll also make my own rules.


	6. dream is clingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a twitter if anyone would like to interact with me !! @aassllldd :D
> 
> thank you guys for all the support! it means the world to me
> 
> there will be eventual smut so if you're uncomfortable with that just don't read!

Dream is relentless.

dreamwastaken donated $100  
_answer my text >:( _

“Dream, please. This is the 100th time you’ve donated some dumb shit this week. Go use your money on hookers or something.“ I sigh, concentrating my attention back on to a player and killing them to end my fourth round of Bedwars. I move my hands to either side of my head in a shrug and shake it back and forth indifferently.

My hands drop to my lap where my phone is sitting and I swipe open Dream’s text message.

Clay Block  
_you’re gonna win  
_ _okay when you’re done let's play together  
_ _come on the smp  
_ _ez dub  
_ _call me now_ 😫😫😫😣😣😣

Another donation comes through.

dreamwastaken donated $100  
_you’re my hooker_

I slap a hand over my eyes dramatically and let it slowly fall down my face. “Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with you?”

I shake my head and smile, shutting off my phone. My eyes skim through my chat, whirring by frantically asking about Dream’s donations.

“Guys he wants me to play with him ‘cause he’s clingy. One in the chat if I should call him, two in the chat if I should leave him on read.” My mods set up a poll immediately.

I click around in a Hypixel lobby, stalling as the poll continues. I watch the chat as it passes, constantly clicking my mouse in order to let out my anxieties. Despite being two and a half weeks since we met, Dream still manages to make me nervous. He’s been adamant about texting everyday; late into the night and morning after morning. 

One night, I had decided to go to bed early to prepare for the next day’s early Among Us stream. I had turned in at about 11:00 P.M., only to be woken up an hour later to a loud ringing beside my ear. I had groaned loudly when I saw Dream’s caller ID. Nevertheless, I felt my cheeks burn and lips pull into a sleepy smirk.

I answered the call, putting it on speaker and shoving my face into my pillow. “What do you want, ugly?”

Dream had let out a small chuckle, “you don’t even know what I look like.”

“I know you’re ugly because you just woke me up from my deep slumber,” I said, voice muffled by the pillow.

“You’re sleeping?” Dream laughed, “it’s 12:00 A.M.? Why are you hibernating?” I had giggled sleepily at the stupid tone he used, making it sound like every sentence was an extraordinary question. 

Still resting on my pillow, I turned my head over to face my phone. “For the record, 12:00 A.M. is a _normal_ time to sleep. You just sleep late so you can call your British boyfriend on time.” Dream snickered. “Besides, I have to get up early for a stream tomorrow.”

Dream hummed. “With who?”

“A bunch of people I don’t really know, but Schlatt will be there, and I think he’s cool.”

“You think he’s ‘cool’? What does that even mean?” Dream asked, his voice dragging.

I peered intently at my phone. “I like his content, he’s funny. I’ve been watching him for a while now.” Dream had just hummed again, soundly slightly farther from his phone than a second ago. The atmosphere seemed to have changed, the buzzing silence had grown much louder between us.

“What’s he like off stream?”

“He’s much more down to Earth, really chill guy. People give him shit because of his on-screen character,” Dream's tone was tense and distant, as opposed to a moment before when he had called me, laughing and energetic. Something was off, and I hated the feeling of dread that settled deep in the pit of my stomach.

“You’re not different,” I said, trying to diffuse the tension.

“What do you mean?” His voice was timid. 

I shifted so I was laying on my side, more towards my phone. “You’re still funny and sweet and annoying on and off camera.”

He chuckled softly. I had finally felt myself relax to the sound of his breathy joy, letting myself slowly sink into the mattress with contentment. It was as though thousands of soft clouds had surrounded and comforted me. The way I easily felt safe with this man, just because of his laugh, was _so_ stupid.

“I’ll let you sleep. Text you tomorrow?”

I hummed, smiling stupidly. “Of course.”

I never brought up the way he had closed off at the mention of another person I admire, brushing it off as our shared sleepiness.

My discord began to ring, drawing me out from my deep thoughts.

Dream’s calling. 

I return my attention to the chat to see the poll ended. No contest, the majority voted to call Dream. I answer his call with an over the top eye roll.

“I’m supposed to be calling _you_ ,“ I smile as I click around on OBS to change my screen to just the facecam.

“I’m impatient, you know this.”

“So true,” I say sarcastically.

“I put the IP for the SMP in discord.” 

My smile grows. “What?”

“Yep. Get your ass online.”

“Chat you heard it here first, I’m officially a part of the theater kids group.”

“Oh, come on.” I laugh again, typing in the IP to the Dream SMP, feeling like I’m walking on air. This has got to be a dream, there’s no way this shit is real. Almost three weeks ago, my celebrity crush, the man I admire, one of the foremost minecraft players in the world messaged me, and now here I am, openly flirting with him and _joining his friend group_ on top of that. The way the universe works in my favor continues to amaze me.

Before I click enter, I snap a picture of the IP typed into the server line and send it to Angie.

_bouta go hit on big Q sorry not sorry_ 😁 😁

I click on the server, my gamertag bright yellow on the bottom left corner, indicating I joined. I feel my heart soar. _This is fucking real._

_ <KarlJacobs> HI _

_ <awesamdude> hello there! _

_ <BadBoyHalo> Welcome new player ^_^ _

_ <TommyInnit> WOAMN _

A noise comes through my headphones, specifying someone has moved out of the voice channel. I tilt my head quizzically at my second monitor, showing Dream has left the channel.

“Guys, Dream’s just left. He’s scared.”

A different ring registers this time-- the Dream SMP Discord I had entered seconds ago. I raise my eyebrows and join into voice channel two, where Dream, Tommy, Karl and Sapnap reside.

I swallow my nerves. “H--”

“Hello woman, are you American by any chance?” A voice interrupts, loud. I know who it is right away. I bite my tongue to keep a straight face and suppress my skittish laughter that threatens to escape my lips.

“Hello male, are you a child by any chance?” I counter.

I hear a grunt. “Oh, you..”

“Tommy, shut up!” Another voice yells, just as loud, but a little more high-pitched, “hi, I’m Sapnap.”

“Hello, Sapnap.”

“And I’m Karl!” A cheerful, kind of raspy voice speaks.

“Oh my god, I’m so happy to finally meet you. You see, Dream over h--”

Dream interrupts. “She’s streaming, Sapnap! She’s streaming.” 

I cover my mouth with my sweatshirt sleeves, elbows resting on my knees that are pulled to my chest, to hide the blush that creeps on my face. Why do all of Dream’s friends have something to say about Dream and I?

“How old are you?” Tommy asks.

“Old enough,” I return, reaching back to my keyboard to try and maneuver my way out of these ugly cobblestone and dirt walls, “Dream, how do I get out of spawn?”

He clicks his keyboard furiously, typing with purpose. “I’ll come get you, one sec.” Sapnap leaves the channel and Dream mutes his mic.

I run around the trees and grass alongside the cobblestone, staring at the chat which is a mixture of different names of those in the call and questions revolving Dream and Sapnap’s exchange. I decide to ignore it.

“I’m here, where are you?” Dream asks.

“I don’t know. It’s sort of like I’m new here, green block man.”

Karl snorts and Tommy lets out a loud laugh.

“True!” Tommy says in a deep voice, expanding on the letter ‘e’.

“Why are you so sassy today?” Dream says, but there’s no bite.

“Just trying to make a good first impression.”

“It’s working!” Karl exclaims.

My character takes damage, and I scramble in surprise. I scan the screen, turning around to see Dream's bright-green character, crouching.

“You’re so bright and for what?” I say, punching him back.

“It blinds my enemies, just look at George.” I unfortunately laugh at that, and follow his character, which leads me to the exit.

A discord chime sounds.

“Sup bitches, I’m back,” Sapnap says.

“Where did you go?” Karl asks, unaware of the tension that would follow. Dream clears his throat.

“Dream came in the room,” Sapnap says, muffled, clearly gnawing away at something.

“Oh no, is wittle Swapnawp in twouble?” Tommy snickers loudly.

Sapnap falters. “No, Tommy, but your shit is about to be.” His voice sounds forced, but everyone collectively agrees to ignore it as Tommy and Sapnap fight over loot. I sneak a glance at the chat and, as expected, see it going wild with questions and assumptions. I also decide to ignore that. 

What I can’t ignore is the feeling that something is different about me and Dream’s friendship. Of course, we flirt a lot, but it's just a _joke_. He flirts with his other friends all the time, making suggestive comments on stream like it’s accustomed.

_But does he do it off stream?_

My mind is screaming at me.

_Does he ask for pictures of their necks too? Does he send them pictures of his pretty hands?_

I try to regain my composure as I follow Dream out of the forest. It doesn’t take much for him to make me drop every last bit of common sense and dignity and just _crumble_ at his every whim. 

It’s _embarrassing_. 

“Where do you want to make your house?” Dream asks.

I scan my surroundings, continuing to follow him along the wooden path. “Where’s yours?”

“He’s ‘omeless.” Tommy chimes in. Dream laughs awkwardly hard.

“I am not! Stop saying that!” 

Tommy laughs relentlessly, calling Dream stupid and a ‘green bastard’ every other word.

_Technoblade joined the game_

_ <Technoblade> DREAM HAS NO HOME CRABRAVE _

_Technoblade left the game_

“What the fuck?” I laugh, “is someone else streaming?”

“I am. Didn’t know Techno was such a fan,” Karl giggles, his character showing up in front of Dream.

I try not to laugh harder as Dream squawks furiously about how he has a massive house. I find a tree and begin to punch it, Dream watching closely behind.

“You don’t have to start with tree punching, I have stuff,” he says, sounding smug.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you’re rich,” I mumble, but Dream hears it and punches me in response. I yelp and sprint away. “Hit me again, see what happens.”

He hits me again.

“Alright, who has armor and weapons in this call that is _not_ neon green?” I pose, sprinting away from him.

“I do!” Sapnap answers excitedly, “come to what's left of the community house.”

I know where that is. I dart down the planks, gaping at every structure as I pass. It feels so weird to interact with the vicinity instead of just watching it from someone else’s point of view. Once again, I feel like pinching myself because of the surreality of it all. 

Eventually, I find Sapnap, crouching in front of the building, waiting for me.

He drops stacked netherite armor, a sword, an axe and a fishing rod. “Thank you Sapnap, how can I ever repay you,” I smirk sarcastically, staring down his minecraft skin.

“Kiss! Mwah, mwah,” he coos. I hit him for that and laugh as I instantly take damage because of his thornes.

“Where are you?” Dream breaks in. I fail to suppress a laugh as Sapnap turns his skin around and crouches repeatedly in front of me, sticking his blocky behind out. 

“Community house, bitch, let’s 1v1,” I say, arrogantly.

“Yeah!” Tommy shouts, followed by clapping from Karl.

“Get his ass, bestie!” Sapnap yells.

I sprint away to find Dream. I feel fairly confident about my PvP skills after playing SkyWars, Bedwars, and KitPVP for countless hours everyday. For eight years I’ve been playing this game, and mostly try-harding it. So if I can’t get at least a few hearts off Dream, I’ll kneel over and die from the sheer disappointment in myself. 

“I see you,” Dream says, his character appearing out from behind a wood and cobblestone structure.

“Wait! Where are you guys?” Karl asks, “I want some views.” Dream gives him some coordinates, and within a few seconds, Karl’s armorless body sprints up to me and crouches repeatedly. I crouch back, giggling as he laughs his infectious laugh.

“Let’s go, Dream,” I say, narrowing my eyes and smirking. He acknowledges me with a hum, speeding off in my direction. 

I dodge his first blow, running behind him and critical attacking where his shield can’t defend him. I back off after that, watching him turn around quickly and swing back. I lose two hearts to him.

I equip my fishing rod and use it to hit him away a few times as I regain health. Once a whole heart has regenerated, I close the distance and bring my axe down on him. He tries to turn back, but I don’t let him, landing another critical hit on his back, white stars leaping out of his armor. I vaguely hear Sapnap, Tommy and Karl rooting in the background, but as my attention is focused on this battle, I don’t pay much attention. 

Dream begins to sprint away, but my fishing rod is quicker, pulling him back towards me so I can get another hit. I bite my lip and jump, swinging my axe on the way down. 

His loot scatters across the pixelated grass, text popping up the bottom left hand corner confirming _I just fucking beat Dream_.

The call elicits cheers and screams of joy as I finally let out the tight breath I was holding. Like it’s routine, I turn to my stream and shake my head nonchalantly and raise my arms in a shrug, acting as if it’s everyday I beat one of the world’s best minecrafters.

I tune back into the real world.

“Holy shit!” Tommy screams, laughing hysterically alongside Karl, making noises that sound like a cross between a monkey and a seal.

“Yeah! Take that motherfucker!” Sapnap yells over the others in call. Dream is radio silent, gathering his things, his character looking sad and naked. I bite my cheek to keep myself from laughing. Adrenaline and pride make my insides feel like jelly. I can hardly keep myself from running around the room, like a chicken with its head cut off.

“You’re literally hacking,” Dream pouts. I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at his character, knowing he can’t see. I glance over at my chat, they’re almost as hyped as me. “Hey!” I hear Dream yell, “I saw that! Don’t stick your tongue out at me, missy.”

“Or what?“ I retort, not thinking before speaking because of the thrill of the moment. 

“Yeah, Dream, or what?” Tommy repeats causing Karl to burst into another fit of laughter. As a result of Karl's contagious laughter, both Tommy and Sapnap start cackling as well, with me following close behind. Dream, on the other hand, remains silent and unmoving, the arms of his character bobbing slowly upwards and downwards as it sits frozen in game.

My phone buzzes in my lap, and I startle slightly from the sudden movement.

It’s Dream.

Clay Block  
_or i’ll give you something else to stick your tongue out at_


	7. wildcard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for being on hiatus for so long-- writers block-- college-- not pog.
> 
> anywayyy here's a bit of a longer, more exciting chapter to calm your anticipation.
> 
> i'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP because i have so many fun ideas for where this is headed:D
> 
> there will be eventual smut so if you're uncomfortable with that just don't read!
> 
> -A <3

I stare at my bright iPhone screen, reading the message over and over.

_or i’ll give you something else to stick your tongue out at._

I feel as if my heart is beating inside my head, relentlessly jabbing at my brain, leaving me unable to think clearly. My fingers tremble where I hold my phone just above my lap. My low abdomen warms, spreading across my entire body in a shiver. I know my cheeks are fucking red, and I don't want to look up and put them on public display for thousands of people. 

_How can he just say that? How can he just do that?_

His voice and demeanor hasn’t changed the slightest, still teasing and joking with the others in the call. It’s like he didn’t just send the hottest text message in the world. 

I squeeze my thighs together to try and calm the tingle that settles dangerously low. I continue to stare at my lap, completely out of it, until I hear my name.

“You there?” Sapnap asks, his voice still flippant from messing around.

“Y-Yeah,” I stutter slightly, _fuck_ , “sorry, I’m here. I think I’ll end the stream now though.” I glance over at OBS checking how long I’ve been live. There are a couple groans of dismay in the call and I tautly laugh at their fake pity party. I fiddle with the cable of my headphones, muting on Discord and catching my breath to say goodnight to my viewers. After the fastest goodbye I've ever given and a raid to Karl, I unmute. 

“Thanks for the raid,” Karl pipes.

“No worries,” I reply, faking my voice wonderfully, “I’m gonna head out.”

“But we were just starting to have fun,” Dream says with a tinge of mockery, knowing exactly what he’s saying. My stomach clenches at his teasing tone.

“I promise I’ll see you guys later,” I say while desperately trying to maintain a steady voice. I mumble a goodbye to the boys and leave the call.

“What the fuck,” I whisper to myself, opening my phone to read Dream’s text again. I stare at my screen as I bite my thumbnail and pull my knees up to my chest.

_What is he playing at? Why would he say that?_

I feel a stinging sensation of desire run through every vein in my body. I hover my fingers over the letters on my screen, not sure what to type back.

I can’t keep letting him get to me, I know I need to fight fire with fire. It's my turn to set the rules of his _little game._

_oh yeah? lotta nerve sending that during stream.._

I send it and put my face in my hands, feeling it burning hot. My phone vibrates in my lap, and practically sob in embarrassment.

_What am I doing?_

Clay Block  
 _you were being a brat  
_ _i had no choice but to put you in your place_

I suck in a breath, trying to steady my heart rate.

 _Brat_.

I clench on air, fucking losing it over words. 

_u were being a bitch so i beat u at pvp_ _  
__it's not my fault ur bad_

I snicker, knowing I’m ruining the mood, but I can’t help it. Having no idea what else to do in this situation, I turn to my defense mechanisms that are yelling at me to be stupid. 

The iMessage app freezes, and an incoming call replaces it.

It’s Dream.

I feel my heart start racing again, my snickers dying in my throat. I swallow around my nerves and slowly click the answer button.

“Hello?” I murmur, feeling jittery all over.

“Hi,” he says back, his voice is low, rasping on the edges of his words.

“Why did you call?” I bite my lip and stand, pacing around my room to try and calm my shaking legs.

“You know why,” Dream remarks, sending waves of heat down my spine to my stomach where it burns fiercely.

I stop pacing. “ _Fuck_ ,” I mumble thoughtlessly, smacking a hand over my mouth when the word escapes.

Dream barely chuckles. “Yeah?”

I remain silent, mouth dry, any humor from before long gone now. I sit down and lean against my bed frame, legs incapable of carrying me around my room any longer.

“You’re so quiet now, you had a lot to say earlier,” Dream speaks into quiet air, keeping his voice teasingly low. My stomach burns, my head spins, my chest aches, all tainting my brain with only thoughts of _want_.

“You’re the one who texted me that,” I mumble incoherently, putting the call on speaker and resting it in my lap.

“Speak louder,” He demands, causing my brain to short-circuit.

“You texted me that,” I say, closing my eyes and tilting my head back against the edge of my bed. 

“I saw, you know,” Dream says, “I saw how your face got all red and how flustered you got.” I can practically see his teasing smile. “All because of me.”

I squeeze my thighs together, the burning in my gut becoming painful. I bite my lip to distract from the fire rising inside of me, but the flames still tickle low. A prickle of embarrassment seeps into my skin and I shiver at the thought of him watching me.

“Why were you watching me?” I say quietly, weakly.

“How could I not? I like watching your pretty little face as you get all worked up.”

I bite my tongue at that, forcing down a breathy moan as his voice tears me apart.

“Was it obvious?” I ask softly, too shy to speak any louder. I can hardly hear my own voice over the blood pumping wildly in my head.

“Maybe only to me, since I knew.”

“Whatever, your smooth talk is trash. It just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

Dream scoffs softly. “What? Would you rather me have told you to use your mouth on something worthwhile? Want me to be straight forward?”

I freeze up, a rush of air leaving my lungs.

“You had such an attitude today,” he says, voice thick, “I wonder what would happen if I shut you up myself.”

“Fuck you,” I manage to breath out.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I’m going to hang up.”

“Alright,” he sounds smug. So much for turning this little game back at him. “Do it.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

I don’t hang up. Dream doesn’t hang up either. The call is completely silent, a tense atmosphere slowly turning into something more dangerous. I feel my cheeks with the back of my hand, and they’re just as hot as I thought. Afraid to breathe or move, I sink in closer to the wood of my bedstead, accepting defeat.

“I want to see you,” Dream says in a quiet rumble after a long silence.

“Then go watch a vod.“ I lean my head back and stare at the ceiling fan, it spins around fast. As my life becomes a whirlwind of events evolving just _Dream_ , it sometimes seems as if I am in slow motion, the external world continues to sustain me too quickly.

Dream huffs out the same chuckle that ruins me everytime. “You’re such an idiot.” I smile and giggle back, not being able to help myself. “Turn on your webcam for me.”

“Why should I?”

“‘Cause I said so,” he sighs with confidence. 

_Fair enough._

I lift myself and trudge back to my desk, lifting my knees to my chest and open Discord.

“Join my call,” I say before hanging up and joining a private channel. Dream pops in not even a second later.

His avatar glows as he speaks. “Go on.”

I bite my lip and turn on the camera, eyes darting in every direction that is not my monitor. I hug my upper thighs against my chest, feeling incredibly exposed.

“How is this fair?” I whine.

Dream scoffs. “You don’t care.”

“Yes I do.”

“You like the camera on you.”

Bold assumption. I whip my head back to my monitor to eye down Dream’s profile picture sitting in general two. “How do _you_ know?” 

“You’re pretty, you know that.”

“Do I?” I snap, huffing out an annoyed laugh. His confidence is so apparent when he speaks, voice profound and testing.

“Come on, you can’t tell me you don’t notice.” His voice is just _daring_ me to push on.

“Notice what?” I utter, his overwhelming tenacity driving me crazy.

“How whenever someone sees you, they're speechless.” 

“You seem to be doing a lot of talking, though.”

“And I’ll continue doing so.”

I roll my eyes and place my chin on my knees. I am almost burning off my skin with embarrassment; even my knees are warm. Butterflies jitter relentlessly in my stomach, getting more excited with my camera turned on.

I sit in silence after that, looking out my open bedroom door. I can feel his eyes on me, despite not seeing him. Dream is a low hanging cloud in the middle of a sunny day, refreshing but also unexpected. He is unexpected, his words are unpredictable. This entire situation is completely insane.

“What are you looking at?” Dream asks after a beat. I hesitate, quickly thinking up an excuse for my distant staring.

“My window,” I blurt out. I have to force myself not to groan at my awful excuse.

“Why?” Dream laughs. Refusing to face my computer, I stare out my living room window across the hallway. The night looks warm, and it probably is. Stars do not shine in the city, only the cars and buildings. 

It's a different feeling being alone at night; it's a liberating sensation. My former classmates are probably at home with their families, preparing for the next day of school. It’s strange to compare my life to theirs now. It's nostalgic in a way.

The night looks pretty, I decide.

“Orlando is pretty tonight,” I whisper, just loud enough for my mic to pick up.

“Did you say Orlando?”

I laugh at him. “That’s where I live, dumbass.” I tilt my head so my cheek leans against my knee instead of my chin. “And you call yourself a stan.”

“First of all,” he starts, voice mischievous, “not a stan. You wish.” I giggle. “Second of all, I live in Florida, you know.”

_What?_

“What?” I turn my focus away from the night sky and _finally_ look at my computer. “You do?”

“I do. I would’ve said something if I had known you were so close,” Dream sounds just as surprised as I feel. I shake my head and watch his picture light up as he speaks.

“What city?” I ask, realizing how personal of a question that is for such a private man. I can’t find myself to care, realizing how far we’ve both gone with each other in the past.

“New Smyrna Beach,” he answers without hesitation. I raise my cheek from my knees, my jaw dropping a little. Dream lives nearly an hour away from me--give or take traffic--not to mention the gorgeous beach and amazing houses. I recall going downtown as a child, ogling at the tall buildings and pretty skies.

“Oh, so you’re rich rich. Got it,” I snicker.

He just laughs right back. “I’m in Coral Springs right now, living with Nick.”

“Proves my point further,” I snort.

“Should I stop donating to you? You’re acting like a spoiled brat.”

My blush returns at the name ‘brat’ once again. “I never asked you to in the first place, Dream.”

Dream is silent for a moment, and then exhales dramatically, “you’re right, I did this to myself.”

I titter, still blushing substantially--red cheeks totally noticeable on the camera. I’m sure Dream sees, and it causes another wave of heat and excitement to run over my body.

“You’re just needy, and want attention, so you donate dumb shit,” I ridicule, voice nearly a whisper to hide the way I fumble over my words.

“And on top of that, according to you, I’m also rich,” Dream retorts, “not going to agree or disagree.”

I laugh at his sarcasm. “Coral Springs, huh? Buy me one of those houses.”

“Well,” his voice has dropped, no longer idling, “you could always come visit me.”

My eyes widen. A slow, hesitant smile spreads across my face. I touch the bridge of my collarbone with my hand, feeling how warm my skin is, blush gently roaming from my face down to my neck.

“What?” I stammer lightly, completely taken off guard. My stomach is a storm of nerves, causing me to feel a bit nauseous.

“Yeah, in a couple months, I think, I’m meeting up with Nick, George, Alex and Karl,” he explains, sounding a bit uncertain, “in New York.”

I continue watching Dream’s profile as it illuminates and fades when he speaks. My room seems to be moving around me, spinning as fast as my ceiling fan.

I don’t know what to say to him, or even how to form words at this point. This man is _insatiable_ , changing his behavior every second and surprising me with every syllable that slips from his mouth. I expected a trip to Mars before being asked to hang out with Dream. _In person._

Now that I think about it, I still don’t know what this motherfucker looks like.

“Are you being for real?” I ask, after a second of panicked thoughts. I hear Dream shuffle, his picture lighting up with the noises.

“Yeah, um,” his voice is more tentative than before, seemingly tip-toeing around his words, “you’re gonna think I’m stupid but, I’ve been talking about meeting you since I found your streams.”

It feels like my heart stops beating.

“You--” I can’t breathe,” why- I- what?”

Dream sighs. “I sound like such a loser right now.”

I’m quick to reassure him, not wanting to reject his proposal _at all. “_ No! No, no, it’s okay. It’s just-- what the fuck? You know?” I bark out a quick laugh and run a hand through my hair, completely disoriented and confused.

As Dream himself says, he's been watching me for a long time, and once again-- _I’m questioning if this is even real life._

Nothing has seemed real since the day I met this man.

He’s a fucking _wildcard_.

Dream chuckles quietly and then goes silent completely. I squeeze my chest with my hand and laugh with him.

“You’re unpredictable, Dream,” I huff, smiling probably too wide, “I would love to meet you, if that’s not intruding on any--”

“No!” Dream interrupts abruptly, startling me a little. “I mean, no it’s fine. I literally brought up the plan with the boys because I wanted to talk to you.” My heart skips a beat. “And, I guess, eventually meet you.”

“You’re a fucking fan,” I quip, “it’s super embarrassing for you.”

Dream giggles, “maybe I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really looked up rich places in florida so if some of them are ratchet my bad i live in LA lmfao
> 
> anyway i really hope you enjoyed this chapter! i loved writing Dream and the main character's dynamic
> 
> ALSO!! MY TWITTER IS @aassllldd (three L's) IF U WANNA INTERACT N SHIT :DDD LUV U ALL THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT


	8. idiot arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long! i just really wanted this chapter to be perfect and i added a lot of lore (lol) to make up for the time it took me to complete this chapter!
> 
> also thank u for 10k reads wtf?? the support i get is amazing tysm! interact w me on twt i love talking to everyone @aassllldd (three L’s)
> 
> anyway! here's about 4k words of dream being a possessive idiot! enjoyyyy
> 
> there will be eventual smut so if you're uncomfortable with that just don't read!
> 
> -A

_Hot tears spiked in the corner of my eyes, threatening to spill onto my burning cheeks. As I dizzied and my eyes became unfocused, a feeling of euphoria spread where skin met skin, hotly dancing all over._

_His fingers were expert as they traced my curves tickling me with the softness of it all. It was like he was admiring art, studying every inch of me with his lips and dark eyes. He was gentle and permissive, mapping out his playing ground._

_Then, he was demanding._

_His fingers tightened around the patterns he traced, pressing deeply into malleable skin. His kisses turned into bites, leaving dark purple marks scattered across my body. His hands moved quicker, pursuing up towards my collarbone. I felt my breath leave when his oh so talented fingers pressed against my bruised neck._

_The tears pricked when his hand cupped around the base of my neck. The dizziness and blurry eyesight began when he squeezed, blocking the correct amount of oxygen to enter my system. The euphoria emerged when he pressed against both sides of my neck with painted black nails, pushing me to my end._

God.

I jolt from my bed, sweaty and out of breath. This is the third time this week I’ve had a dream about him. Images of my vivid fantasy flash behind my eyelids when I blink, slowly receding into a distant memory. 

Almost three weeks have gone by since Dream asked me to meet him. To _see_ him. A month and a half since we first met.

Dream had flirted with me until about four in the morning after I had agreed to the trip, and I was ashamed of the way it made me feel. It was maddening when I wrapped weak, dainty fingers around my neck and squeezed too gently. I was pissed when another hand snuck under my waistband, too-small fingers pushing in and out of me rapidly. I was so fucking _embarrassed_ when I muffled a dirty scream with my hand, a name on the tip of my tongue.

I’m so horrified I’ve been having dreams about him ever since.

Quackity had called me the next morning and practically ruptured my eardrums screaming in excitement that Dream had finally asked me to come along the trip.

“That asshole! I thought he was never going to do it!” Quackity yelled into his microphone, inciting me to lift my headphones from my ears for a moment.

I laughed and let my headphones snap back snug against my ears. “Why did you guys choose New York of all places?”

“Easiest flight for George. Direct flight and doesn’t cost much,” Quackity answered, still overly enthusiastic.

“I see, I see,” I hummed. “Why did you guys want me to come so bad anyway?”

“Well, it was Clay’s idea,” Quackity started, “and we all started marathoning your vods and catching streams to see what all the fuss was all about. I think Sapnap fell in love at first sight.”

I snickered at that. “How are all of you such big fans of little ol’ me?”

“Maybe it’s the need for more diversity in the group.” I had scoffed lightheartedly at his jab. “But, it’s most likely the fact that you’re talented, funny and just like the rest of us.”

I smiled at his genuineness. “Oh god, don’t compare me to George’s humor, _please_.” Quackity had let out a thunderous howl at that, slamming his desk repeatedly. It was over exaggerated laughter for no reason, but it got me going as well, forcing me into a wheezing fit.

That night, I streamed speedrunning with Quackity, who had cracked silly jokes and imitated many celebrities the entire time.

I quickly learned he was the easiest to talk to out of every streamer I had met so far.

Other than Dream, who wouldn't leave me alone even for a day.

One night, I had cozied up on the couch watching Quackity, Karl and George play some random drawing game. Watching my friends act like idiots and tease each other like they did off camera was amusing, of course. I found it relaxing in a way. Although, my mind eventually wandered, and I found myself scrolling mindlessly through my Tik Tok ‘for you’ page, most of which had videos of my friends and other streamers. 

As I was watching an amazing animation of Tommy and Wilbur, a red notification appeared in the corner of my screen. I had scrunched my face up in confusion, not knowing who would tag or DM me something at this hour, knowing the scarce amount of friends that follow me were fast asleep. I clicked on the red dot hovering above the inbox button, and saw a reply to one of my comments.

A reply from _dreamwastakenwastaken._

_dreamwastakenwastaken replied to your comment: agreed._

Underneath his reply, was my comment to provide some context. I clicked open the comment exchange in confusion.

“What a fucking idiot,” I sighed when I saw the comment he had replied to. It was an old comment--long before I had met him--that said: _he’s so hot._ The video in question was a clip of Dream cursing and being annoyingly bold with his friends, just teasing like he usually does. Of course, I had forgotten about all the comments I had left on various different Dream clip and edit accounts. 

I knew giving him my Tik Tok was a bad idea.

I swiped out of the app and called him immediately, tapping my fingers against my knee in irritation and embarrassment. The call rang twice before Dream picked up.

“Hello,” he said with a voice that seemed even and natural, acting like he didn’t just sent thousands of fangirls on a rampage.

“What’s wrong with you?” I huffed.

Dream hummed. “What do you mean?” I could practically hear his teasing smirk.

“What do you mean, ‘what do you mean’? You-- I-- Dream!” I stuttered out, too flustered and embarrassed to formulate an actual sentence.

“Question for you, what did you mean when you said ‘he’s so hot’?” Dream said with ease. I had groaned and dropped my phone from my ear to regain some composure. Dream had snickered a little from where my phone was sitting in my lap as I rubbed my hands down my face.

I reached for my phone and put it back up to my ear. “Everyone is going to see that comment now. You’re lucky my name isn’t in that private account, or else I would cut your dick off.”

“What? Then you wouldn’t be able to--”

“You know what, I’m gonna stop you right there and cut off your tongue instead.”

Dream giggled sweetly while my phone began to buzz rapidly. I started receiving reply after reply, my hand beginning to tickle with the constant vibrate.

“Oh my god my phone won’t stop vibrating,” I sighed, lifting the phone away from my ear to watch the replies come in one after another.

“You know you could use the vibrations for--”

I had hung up on him before he could finish his sentence and attempted to ignore his texts for the rest of the night, but that had turned out to be unsuccessful. 

The man is a nightmare.

Pulling myself out of my sleepy thoughts, I switch on my phone, squinting at the brightness of the screen as I read 5:42 a.m.. With a groan, I sprawl back onto my bed and pull the covers over my flushed face. My mind floats back to my recent dream, sending another wave of butterflies through my chest. I’m certain Dream will be the death of me.

Realizing it's no use trying to sleep, I wiggle my covers off and trudge out of my room. Despite the dark shadows in the hallway, the sun just barely peeks over the horizon. I yawn and reach my coffee machine, popping in a pod and letting the warm espresso spill into my mug. I sigh and stretch my arms above my head, glancing over at the balcony window.

Sunlight rests over the street, near deserted except for the few cars heading off to early jobs. I stalk over to the sliding glass door and yank it open, feeling the biting wind rush all over my body. I shiver slightly, but relax into the morning air, chilly and comfortable. I stare at the rising sun, watching it illuminate shimmering windows of buildings and houses. I take a deep breath and bask in the cold sun, contentment keeping my body warm.

I’m really happy here.

The splash of coffee comes to a stop, indicating my mug is full. While reaching for my coffee, my phone vibrates on the counter.

mr. worldwide😍 😍  
 _FUCK  
_ _ING  
_ _GET ON_ _  
__GET ON_ _  
__GET ON_

I giggle at my phone, swiping open Quackity’s messages and replying with a simple, _‘stfu okay’_.

I practically float back to my room, in a good mood for no reason. The reason most likely being the fact that I dreamt about getting railed but, whatever.

Jesus, I need dick.

I settle into my gaming chair and open Discord, joining Karl, Quackity and Dream in a voice call.

“Hey guys,” I say once I’ve unmuted.

“Jesus Christ what took you so long, grandma?” Quackity yells, giggling after his sentence. I roll my eyes even though no one can see me.

“It’s early in the morning here, why the fuck aren’t you all asleep?” 

“Well, I haven’t slept,” Quackity declares, “in fact, I won’t be sleeping at all. Fuck you very much.”

“I just woke up,” Dream pipes, his voice rough and cracking slightly. Morning voice. Fuck. I shut my eyes as a shiver passes over my body at the sound, imagining him in bed, ruffled hair, drowsy eyes.

_Stop. Who are you even imagining?_

“Same, I’m a morning person though,” Karl says, “Alex is just being psycho right now.”

“Woah, Karl, rude,” Quackity says, feigning irritation. I laugh even though nothing is that funny. I'm just happy I'm able to talk with everyone so easily, as if we’ve all known each other for years.

“Why are _you_ up so early?” Dream asks me. I laugh to myself. Oh the irony.

I shrug. “Weird dream, couldn’t sleep afterwards.”

“Oh,” Quackity enunciates, “elaborate.”

“Can’t, not PG,” I giggle into my coffee. Karl gasps dramatically and Quackity lets out a thunderous roar.

“Oh, now you have to tell,” Quackity cackles. 

“I’ll text you, don’t say it out loud.” 

“No fair!” Karl exclaims.

“Just tell us,” Dream whines. I say nothing and pick up my phone to text Quackity.

_me dreaming ab being railed: awooga blond man got me fucked up!_

Quackity hollers and I laugh right along with him. Karl and Dream protest in the background, whining about unfairness and how much of a ‘nimrod’ I am.

mr. worldwide😍 😍  
 _blond???  
_ _DIRTY BLOND????  
_ _AM I HEARING THIS CORRECTLY!!!!!!!!!!_

While Dream admonishes me a little more with irritated sarcasm, I snicker and begin type back.

_i think ur catching on big Q,_ I text, giggling louder which makes Karl and Dream yell even more.

mr. worldwide😍 😍  
i _knew all along Because i am smart_ _🍆🍆🍆_

“She said blond!" Quackity blurts randomly, causing Karl to squeal like a little girl, and Dream to shout ‘finally!’

“Quackity!” I groan, laughing under my breath as Karl moans way too close to his microphone.

“Quarantine really getting to you, huh?” Quackity laughs. 

“Have you gotten any action your entire life, Big Q?” I joke. The boys riot.

“I can help in a few months, baby,” a voice breaks in.

“Sapnap!” I yelp, seeing his profile sitting in the channel below mine.

“Jeez, Sap,” Dream mumbles.

I ignore Dream. "If you're offering, Sap, I don't know how I can resist your sexiness.” Quackity and Karl burst out laughing and Sapnap giggles a tiny bit.

The conversation flows smoothly, all of us teasing each other and discussing the trip. Jokes go from fucking each other, to punching each other, to kissing each other, to eventually, just killing each other. All of the boys act so different but completely the same on screen and off, allowing me to bounce off of them so easily and feel so comfortable.

All of us eventually end up on the SMP, messing around and killing one another. I decide to stream, because everyone in the call is just _on something,_ and it’s wonderful.

While I’m chasing Karl down to kill him after a twenty dollar donation suggested it, I hear a Discord chime.

“Hello?”

I sit up. “Hey, Schlatt!”

“Can I hang around or are you guys doing lore?”

“Nah, we’re just messing around, you’re free to chat,” Dream affirms.

“Is anyone streaming?” Schlatt asks, clearing his voice in the process.

“Yeah, I am,” I answer. Schlatt hums lively as a reply and goes silent. I take the distraction as an opportunity to kill Karl just outside the Holy Land, pumping a fist in the air as my victory cheer. Karl moans loudly as he’s killed and Quackity snorts so hard it sounds painful.

“What the hell?” Dream wheezes, joining in on the rest of our laughing fits.

“Holy shit!” Schlatt yells between our quiet teeters, “you’re fucking hot!”

Warmth spreads across my face. 

“What?” I giggle quietly, stopping my movement in game. 

“You look like that? What the fuck you doing streaming Minecraft?” Schlatt continues, “if I looked like you I would be in multiple adult movies.“ I snicker, putting my hands on my face while grinning from ear to ear at that hilarious compliment.

“Thanks, Schlatt,” I laugh sheepishly, probably blushing a little from the compliment.

“Let me know when you come to New York, Jesus Christ!”

“Actually, I might go to New York in a couple months.”

“I have a king-size bed if you need a place to stay.” 

“Schlatt, what the fuck? I thought that was reserved for me?” Quackity whines, laughing between each word.

“Let me know when you become hot like this little lady, and I’ll reconsider, Quackity.”

I giggle. “Thanks for the kind offer, Schlatt.” 

“Why are you suddenly cheating on me?” Sapnap asks in a mocking baby voice. I roll my eyes.

“Why are you suddenly cheating on Karl?” I tease.

Loud laughter comes from Karl. “Why is this weird love octagon happening?”

I hear Quackity argue something about his multiple ‘fiancés’ in the call when a private direct message from Schlatt comes through.

Schlatt  
 _Hey just let me know if anything I say makes you uncomfortable and I’ll stop_

Despite being a little thrown off, I respond quickly, tabbing out of Minecraft for a second, smiling at his sincerity.

_it’s not a problem!  
_ _i dont want u to feel the need to ask to do a funny bit :)_

I tab back into the game, letting my screen unfreeze for the viewers. However, Schlatt responds almost immediately.

_Alright, just making sure because Dream told me to chill so I didn’t know if I crossed a line,_ his DM reads.

I frown in confusion.

_dream said something?_ _  
_

I bite my lip and return to Minecraft right away, not wanting my viewers to wonder if something is wrong. I sprint around and find Quackity, who’s talking to Karl about shitty rom-coms. I crouch next to Karl’s avatar and listen to their conversation. Sapnap stands idle next to them, seemingly AFK.

My heart thumps against my chest as I recall what Schlatt had said about Dream. Thinking about it longer, I feel a flutter of butterflies grow in my stomach. It's an all too familiar feeling at this point. The voice in my head screams at me to be angry with Dream, angry that he’s barging into my personal life and assuming my boundaries, while the feeling in my heart tells me to coo at his possessiveness toward me.

I mentally punch my heart and think rationally.

_Yeah,_ Schlatt’s DM pops on my screen after a while, _he said to “chill out on the comments.”_

I feel a pinprick of annoyance run down my spine that makes me shuffle uncomfortably and drown out the warmth in my heart.

_ignore him it's a funny bit,_ I type back.

I roll my tongue against the back of my teeth and return to my gameplay, zoning back into the conversation being tossed around. 

It is beyond me why Dream thinks he has the right to speak for me. Schlatt's jokes are great, they keep me laughing and they bring a certain amount of energy to the stream. Sure, sometimes his persona goes a bit too far, but at the end of the day he’s just making funny content. I respect his hustle.

What I _don’t_ respect is someone intruding on my life, speaking for me and telling me how to feel. Dream should understand that more than anyone, so what’s his deal?

_Why does it make me feel so special?_

I grind my teeth and mentally shout at my gut feeling that’s telling me ‘it’s cute that he cares.’ I click my mouse rapidly, trying to let the pent-up anger and annoyance out of my system.

“Who’s clicking so fast?” Karl asks suddenly.

“Me, sorry.” I snap out of it, removing my hand from my mouse and cracking my knuckles out of habit.

“Why you beating up the ground?” Quackity inquires, sprinting across the wooden path towards me.

I return my hand to my mouse and punch him when he’s in reach. “Just practicing my BedWars skills.”

“You know, I’m actually ranked number one in that game,” Quackity starts, continuing to explain how he’s killed one million players in BedWars and bought the game himself. In an effort to ignore the annoyance still floating around in my head, I laugh quietly at his banter.

Neither Dream nor Sapnap have spoken in several minutes, causing me to believe they just got up and left to get food or something.

Then again, maybe Dream is being stubborn and pedantic because I kept joking around with Schlatt.

My mind wanders back to that one late night phone call where Dream’s voice had tightened when I mentioned how much I looked up to Schlatt.

Was he _jealous?_

 _Shut up, stop being gushy_.

I’m reaching again, he’s just in a mood. A really bitchy mood at that.

I crack my knuckles again. “Schlatt, you there?”

“Yes, unfortunately,” he responds.

“Join the game, come mining with me or something.”

I hear soft shuffling and a soft sigh. “Okay, fair enough.” Quackity shouts excitedly in the background, mentioning how much he missed Schlatt on the server.

“Quackity, I will kill you. Don’t come near me,” Schlatt commands, yellow text on the screen indicating he’s in the game.

“Come over to the chest board,” I say. As Schlatt hums his approval, Quackity and Karl make their way towards the board as well.

“Should we play some Minecraft chest?” Schlatt asks, his Minecraft character showing up and punching Quackity who yells dramatically.

“Sure. I’ll beat your ass, though.”

“Oh, please.“ We play for a duration, Quackity and Karl yelling encouragement to us and punching each other in the background. At some point, George joins the call and gives me a few pointers every now and then.

“Knight to D5 or he’ll take your queen,” George intervenes just before I move my pawn. 

“Gogy, shut the fuck up," Schlatt says hastily, causing Quackity to laugh and repeat “Gogy" over and over again. I stifle a laugh by biting my thumb and move my knight.

I end up beating Schlatt, to his dismay. “You’re cheating, I’ve never lost a game in my life.”

“Do I need to provide a clip?” I jeer, raising my eyebrows and crouching in front of Schlatt’s character.

“No, no I don’t think so.”

We talk for a bit longer, expanding the length of my stream until I get too tired to put on a smile and keep up the energy. I deafen on Discord to say goodbye to my viewers, catching a glimpse of Dream’s profile sitting in the call, muted. 

“Thank you guys for coming to the stream, we peaked today at ten thousand viewers. You guys are insane, thank you for all the support recently,” I say smiling widely. After a few more goodbyes, I wave dramatically at my camera and end stream.

I undeafen, huffing out a breath I didn’t even realize I had been holding. “Hey, back.”

“Good game,” Schlatt says gently, much calmer than before.

“Thanks for playing with me.”

“Anytime, you’re fun to be around.”

I blush slightly. “Thank you.”

“Get a room!” Karl yells, voice peaking and cracking a bit. Quackity and Schlatt laugh exhaustingly, falling into a quiet conversation. I forget to laugh or talk though because my mind is in limbo as I stare at Dream’s name in Discord.

“I’ll be headed off for today,” I announce, checking the clock. “Thanks for giving me some content.”

“Bye!” Karl and Quackity shout at the same time.

“Cya,” Schlatt says. I wait a few seconds to see if Dream unmutes and bids me goodbye. He doesn’t, so I leave.

I take off my headphones and stretch my tight limbs, sinking into my comfortable gaming chair. 

I could use a nap.

Picking myself up from my seat, my phone chimes. Curious, I reach over and open my phone.

Clay Block  
 _call me?_

I read his text and I’m suddenly overcome with a feeling of desire and frustration. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to control the weird mixture of vastly different emotions trying to take over all at once.

_okay,_ is all I respond with.

The phone rings not even a second later, pausing my messages and dimming my glowing screen. I try not to feel too much as I press accept.

I don’t speak first, too stubborn and afraid of lashing out immediately.

“Hi,” Dream says, quiet but stern. His voice makes me shudder, low and dark, just the way that makes my entire body light up.

I swallow. “Hi.” I hold my phone firmly, trying not to spew out every single angry word that has crossed my mind. “Schlatt said you told him off.”

Silence on the other line.

“Answer me,” I snap, biting my tongue to keep a steady voice and gripping my phone harder.

“And what about it?” He answers, snarkily.

That’s the last straw. “You have no right to speak for me. You-- it’s-- you can’t just set boundaries for me! You have no idea how I deal with anything, so don’t act like you do.” I breathe harder while my yelling and mixed emotions go unchecked. The feeling of warmth overtakes anger and spreads from my head to my toes, settling deep in my heart.

_Stop, please._

“You-- you can’t control me.” My stomach hurts and my body feels like it is on fire. I crack my knuckles and squeeze my fist, attempting to turn my focus onto the pain of my nails digging into my hand. It doesn’t work. I feel like I’m burning alive.

“I was only trying to help,” Dream says, much calmer than he should be.

“You didn’t.” Frustration in my stomach churns, which causes the overwhelming heat to spread all across my face, prickling the sides of my eyelids as they grow wet.

“Sorry I didn’t like the way he was talking to you,” Dream says with false sincerity, “I mean you clearly did, but I didn’t.”

I narrow my eyes. “Why do you care so much?”

_Stop._

“Oh, so I can’t care about you now?”

“Well, I mean, is that what _you_ consider to be caring?”

“Yes.”

_Please._

“God, Dream.” I rub my eyes, messing up my makeup in the process. I couldn’t care less.

“I’m sorry. It just made me uncomfortable, seeing the way you reacted to him,” Dream says. A thick, knife-cutting atmosphere begins to form between us.

“What way?”

He sighs and laughs painfully. “You know.”

“No I don’t,” I grind my teeth. “Please. Enlighten me.”

“I didn’t like the way you blushed at his jokes, okay?” Dream says loud and fast, rushing his words so fast they almost sound like gibberish. My stomach drops hard as if I’ve just jumped off a cliff.

_Please, please, please._

“I want to be the _only one_ that makes you blush like that.”

_Stop!_

_“Stop!”_ I shout before I can think, squeezing my eyes shut. Dream goes silent immediately, almost so quiet I think he’s hung up on me. I breathe carefully, my mind is whirring at a hundred miles an hour trying to process everything. “You make me feel so much.” I want to cry, the tears that have built up behind my eyelashes threaten to fall onto my cheeks. My entire body feels taunt from the exhaustion of being so on edge this entire day.

“I want to make you feel everything.”

“You do, Dream. It’s too much.” I open my eyes and everything is blurry. I didn’t even notice how tightly they were closed.

“I didn’t know, I’m sorry,” he breathes. I can tell he’s holding back his voice. Maybe he’s just as upset as me.

“I just really like you.”

I freeze, my fingers going rigid where they’re gripped around my phone. I drop my mouth open to talk, but nothing comes out. Time seems to have slowed down as the silence between us grows, neither of us daring to breathe. I’m not a _complete_ idiot, I knew there was something between us that wasn’t primarily friendship, but I always refused to admit it. I’d tell myself I’m imagining it and move on, but hearing it out loud is like a fifty foot wave crashing on top of me, taking my breath away.

I swallow around my tongue, trying to find anything to say. “What?” My voice shakes slightly along with the rest of my body which turns into jello, making me feel weak in every way. 

“I mean, I--,” he stammers, “I don’t know, you’re different. I haven’t felt like this in a long time.” I feel wetness begin to build back up in the corners of my eyes at the sound of his panicked voice. I can hear his struggle to find words, voice cracking in the silence that sits between his words. “Jesus, I literally called Sapnap in the room because I was freaking out. I was like ‘if she acts like that with Schlatt, what if she’s just been joking with me the whole time.’”

“Dream--”

“I’m usually so overconfident about these types of things, that’s why I DMed him. I wasn’t trying to be mad, but I got all self-conscious. I don’t know, it’s stupid. Nick literally sat with me for a good half an hour telling me I’m being an asshole.”

“Dream, stop. You’re rambling,” I say quietly, not being able to say much with the world spinning around me. Face aflame and hands twitching, I feel my body vibrate with nervous energy.

“I know. I just feel like you need an explanation for my attitude.” I laugh at that. He’s right, he did need to explain himself, but I wasn’t expecting the outcome.

I stare at my monitor, the Minecraft home screen mocking me with its music. It's soothing, almost the exact opposite of the situation I'm in right now. I sigh a little louder, as a way of breaking the silence and, at best, breathing properly again. 

“God, you idiot. I like you too.”


	9. on the private discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning!! please don't read if you're uncomfortable with it.
> 
> i'm SO happy with this chapter i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it
> 
> thank u for all the support what the hell?? love u guys so much

Angie rubs my feet where they're draped across her lap, mindlessly watching the television in front of her. I roll my head back onto the arm of the couch and watch the ceiling, mind racing. 

After a few seconds of silence and deep thought I mutter, "All of this is happening so fast."

Angie hums but doesn't take her eyes off the show she's watching. "But that's the fun of it, right?"

Looking up at her, she still appears to be unbothered and unattended. Angie’s right, I _do_ like the rush of things. I love to feel the buzz of adrenaline I get when I hear Dream's voice or see his name pop up as a notification on my phone. Seeing that my feet have suddenly tensed along with the rest of my body, Angie finally turns her attention to me.

"You've always loved the unknown, always have taken risks. Why is this any different?"

I _hate_ how she's right. Two weeks from now, I'm supposed to drive up to Dream and Sapnap's house, where Quackity will be, then make our way along the coast to New York, where we'll meet George and Karl. Whenever I think about it, I get a lurch in my stomach and my whole body feels light and jittery. There's no _real_ reason to be nervous, the boys have said multiple times how excited they are to meet me and how fun it'll be. They've accepted me more than once, even when I'd been doubtful, and have been nothing but nice to me.

"You're thinking too hard. It's about Dream, isn't it?" Angie tilts her head to the side with the question, her gaze piercing. My shoulders drop and I nod, leaning back and staring at the ceiling once again. “You like him, he likes you,” she soothes me by rubbing my feet once more, "don't second guess it."

"I wish it was that easy," I whisper.

"It can be if you let it," Angie replies, "when you meet him things will be easier, I bet."

I don't respond, not knowing what to say because she's absolutely right. All my worries stem from the fear that he doesn't mean it, or that he'll get bored with me. There's also that thought in the back of my mind constantly trying to convince me that this is all a big prank just to mess with me. There are times I believe that.

My phone rings.

I glance up from the couch and stare at Angie like I’m waiting for approval.

She doesn't even bat an eye, keeping her gaze fixed on the TV. "Answer it."

After a tense sigh, I stand up, grab my phone and make my way into my room.

"Hello?"

"Hi," I say, sitting myself on my bed in a criss-cross position. "What's up?"

"Quackity is going to do a JackBox stream, would you like to join? We need one more person and Skeppy isn't answering."

I glance over at my bedroom door that leads to the living room. I shouldn't, I have company over.

"Sure, I'll join," I answer, internally punching myself for not thinking straight, "just give me one sec."

"Take your time."

When we hang up, I jump out of bed, informing Angie of my plans.

"Can I watch?" Angie asks, reaching for the remote to pause the TV.

I smile. "I would love that." She squeals and skips over to my room, jumping on the bed face first. I laugh at her sprawled on the mattress, not moving, just giggling. I organize my setup and join the Discord call with Dream, Quackity, Sapnap, Wilbur, Bad, Tommy and Karl.

"Hey," I say, shuffling in my chair to get more comfortable. I'm greeted with loud welcomes, nothing short of what I expected from them.

"Have we properly met before?" A voice I'm not too familiar with asks, calm and quiet. I glance over at the call and see Wilbur's profile picture glow softly.

"I don't think so," I respond, glancing over at Angie who stares at me with confusion.

_Oh, right, she can't hear them._

I quickly switch my headset for my AirPods, sharing one with her.

"Well, hello then. Nice to meet you, I'm Wilbur," he says cheerily, a much more controlled voice than the rest of everyone. Angie's eyes widen and she sits up, pretending to scream, nothing vocal coming out but a soft breath. I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

Tommy interjects, sarcastically, “you should really know who Wilbur is, it’s honestly disgusting you don’t.”

"It's nice to meet you too," I reply, ignoring Tommy and watching Angie pull out her phone and point at a Spotify playlist dominated by Wilbur’s music.

I laugh that time, seeing her excitement. "My friend is over and she's currently losing it because she loves your music."

"Well tell her I said thank you," Wilbur laughs calmly.

Angie's eyes widen and she wiggles around in her seat, squealing quietly. "She says you're welcome."

"She hot?" Sapnap breaks in, causing Angie to fall backwards on the bed in a dramatic fashion, gasping and placing a hand over her forehead.

"Sapnap stop being weird," Dream sighs. I giggle silently, watching Angie type something furiously into her phone.

my one and only<3  
IS ANYONE STREAMING YET????  
CAN I PLEASE SPEAK????

"Is Quackity deafened?" I ask, waving Angie over to come sit down next to me. She hops up fast and is by my side in a matter of seconds.

"Uh, yeah. He's greeting his stream," Karl responds. I nod at Angie, giving her the go ahead to speak. 

"Hi Sappy Nappy," she coos, causing screams of laughter to erupt over the call.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that," Sapnap says, voice noticeably higher than usual. I roll my eyes as Angie leans towards the mic again.

"I'm hot - think of your mother times ten, that's how hot I am." Dream wheezes the loudest over everyone's fits.

"Why are we laughing?" Quackity asks, suddenly undeafening. Angie stops laughing and jumps slightly, a small smile creeping on her face. She looks at me, features glowing and mouths 'he's in the call?'

"Well some _girl,"_ Dream starts, emphasizing the world 'girl' like he's scolding me, "has her friend over and Sapnap is flirting with her."

“As he usually does,” Karl adds.

My smile grows wicked at what I'm about to say next, peeking at Angie who looks confused by my expression. I lean in close to the microphone, probably too close, and say, "she actually has the hots for Quackity."

Angie shouts and slaps me on the arm. I smirk when the entire call collapses into laughter once more.

"Shut the fuck up!" Angie whines.

"She literally watched the entirety of Quackity's love or host and ranted about how she would easily win and how all the other girls didn't deserve him," I stir the pot, watching Angie flail in distress.

Quackity wheezes loudly. "Is this true? Are you my secret admirer?"

"No! I-" Angie starts, only to be interrupted by me.

"Stop denying it, Angie! I'll just have to provide some proof if you keep--"

"Oh my god! Fine! Yes, I like Quackity's _content._ Is that what you wanted to hear?" Angie pouts, burying her face into her hands.

Quackity laughs a little quieter. "Angie is a pretty name." 

Angie moves her hands away from her face, mouth parted and eyes wide in surprise. She looks as red as a tomato.

“Big Q, are you flirting?” Tommy laughs.

"She's blushing so hard," I say, watching her face grow redder and redder as I talk.

"I bet Quackity is too," Karl says, giggling between his words.

"Oh my god, just play the damn game!" Angie yells and retreats back over to my bed.

The next couple hours are spent playing JackBox, most of the jokes revolving around Angie and Quackity, causing Angie to groan and shove her head into a pillow whenever she hears her name. Halfway through the game, Angie yelps in alarm, causing me to whip around and face her as she flashes her phone at me, pointing out that ‘ANGIE’ is trending worldwide.

We decide on one final game of Quiplash to end the stream. I name myself 'Bitch' just so I can hear Bad scold me causing Quackity to roar with laughter. 

While waiting for everyone to finish writing their jokes on Quiplash, I hear Sapnap chuckle slightly. “Oh my god, this prompt is perfect.” No one responds to him, not thinking much of it aside from light banter to keep viewers amused. 

The writing stage ends, and the game starts. In the first couple of rounds, all the answers are weird, mostly due to Bad's awful attempts at trying to be funny and clean, and Dream pandering.

The next prompt reads: _Three things you would hear coming from BITCH's room?_

"Oh no," I groan, knowing the next couple of answers will be anything but tame. 

HARDER DREAM  
DREAM YOU ARE SO HOT  
OMG HOW BIG IS IT

"What the hell?" Dream chuckles as Quackity reads the first few answers, not finishing the sentences in return for dying of laughter.

UP THE EAST COAST THROUGH T  
HE COLD WIN (GET IT BC SHE'S A STA  
STRANGE SLAPPINGNOISESWHEREISDR

I shout "Wilbur!" with the confidence of knowing the second response is from him because of his apparent typing style.

“Language,” Bad speaks quietly, almost impossible to hear behind the cacophony of hysterics.

“Dream this must be so awkward for you,” Tommy cackles.

“What the hell is wrong with you guys?” Dream asks, muffled, likely speaking through his hands. The call becomes overly noisy with laughter and wheezes, coupled with Angie laughing quietly behind me.

"Not only are you guys pandering, you're just being straight up gross," I sigh, laughing because it's stupid. The laughter doesn't stop until Wilbur wins the round by only 10% more than Sapnap.

“Was that why you were so excited about the prompt earlier?” Quackity asks.

"Sapnap, I'll come over there you and hit you," Dream declares, feigning anger.

"Do it, you won't," Sapnap snaps back. A dim shuffling comes from his mic for a split second, but no answer comes from Dream. "Dream?"

"Sapnap, you better start running," Karl chimes in.

Loud sounds of banging comes from Sapnap's side of the call, accompanied by Dream yelling for him to open the door.

"Hehe, I locked it," Sapnap giggles, the banging continuing.

"Sapnap, I literally have a key!" Dream shouts, a distant and muffled voice booming from behind what seems to be a door leading to Sapnap's room. The boys in the call fall into shared giggles as Sapnap shouts back at Dream to 'try it.'

"Is he really going to get a key to your room just to hit you?" Wilbur asks.

"Probably," Sapnap sighs. The banging stops and Quackity laughs nervously at the sudden silence. I listen closely for any sounds that indicate Dream _actually_ has a key. After a moment of silent waiting, there's a soft click, barely noticeable if not paying close attention.

"Come 'ere Sapnap!" Dream shouts, voice no longer distant.

"Oh, shit," Sapnap laughs, his chair creaking with effort as he probably struggles to get away. The call goes from quiet to thunderous again as more shuffling is heard from Sapnap's end of the call, small snippets of laughter and pleading phrases coming from Sapnap's microphone. There's a loud smack and an 'aye!' from Sapnap, giggling continuously. 

“Everyone clip this for the ‘Dream and Sapnap roommate moments’ videos!” Quackity screams.

“Sapnap?” Bad asks, sounding concerned amidst the boys' insistent laughter.

“He necked me!” Sapnap yells, a substantial slam of a door is audible following his words.

"That's what you get," I tease.

"And I'll buy a ticket to the UK just to hit Wilbur too," Dream says, back on his own mic.

"No, come on Dream, we're pals! Remember when you helped me blow up a nation?" Wilbur says, causing the boys to laugh even harder.

We play until my cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling, calling it a day after the second hour.

"Thanks for coming guys!" Quackity chirps. Goodbyes echo around the call, followed by a few Discord chimes.

"Bye!" Angie shouts from my bed before I can hang up, I laugh quietly and say my own goodbye and leave the call. Immediately, the back of my head gets hit with a soft object. I turn around, seeing a pillow on the floor and a giggling Angie.

"You asshole," she shouts lightheartedly. I grab the pillow from on the floor in an attempt to throw it back at her, but she's up and out of the room before I even look up. Opening Twitter, I'm immediately inundated with clips from Quackity’s stream, most of them featuring Angie.

I scroll through the front page a little longer, stumbling across a youtube video titled: _Dream's new girlfriend?_ I laugh and click on the link.

The video is a compilation of Dream and I flirting for about ten minutes. I watch it through, biting my lip to hold back little spurts of laughter.

"Give me back my shovel!" I whine in the video, making me cringe hearing my voice, begging Dream to stop messing with me.

"Okay, one kiss as payment please," video Dream requests. I blush on the screen _and_ while watching. My character moves forward in game and crouches in front of Dream. I start making obnoxious kissing noises that catch Dream off guard, making him wheeze and make kissing noises back.

Clay Block  
 _hi can u call?_

The notification catches me by surprise. It's like he knew I was thinking about him.

"Hey, I'm gonna go head off to work, I'll come over later," Angie says, peeking her head in my bedroom, keys dangling from her hand.

"Okay, see ya," I reply, returning the smile she's shooting my way.

_yeah_ , I text back, _look at this cute compilation of us <3 _

I copy the link from Twitter and send it to him, a weird fuzzy feeling bubbling in my stomach. I hear the front door open and close as soon as Dream texts back. 

_you're an idiot oh my god.  
why is that ten minutes long????  
_ _anyway.....  
join my private discord call please._

I blush for no reason at all and join his call. "Hello?"

"Hi," he answers brightly, "I missed you."

I place my hands on my warm cheeks and smile. "I was just talking to you for two hours."

"Yeah, but there were other people there."

"You're so stupid." Dream laughs on the other end, his voice filling my headphones and making me feel like I’m walking on air. Just hearing his voice makes me feel so good and relaxed. It's an incredible feeling I don't want to leave.

"Two weeks, you know," Dream nearly sang.

"I know. Then we'll head up the east coast, what a road trip."

"Shut up," he laughs. I bite my lip in order to contain my giggles. "Can you turn on your webcam?"

I roll my eyes and reach for my mouse to click on my camera. "How is it fair that you get to see me but I don't even know what you look like?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

I chuckle as the webcam turns on, my face popping up on the large screen of my monitor. Immediately I freeze, mentally kicking myself for forgetting the attire I have been wearing all day. A thin, cropped white tank top with no bra and booty shorts is probably not the most appropriate outfit, but I've been relaxing all day and didn't notice my revealing state. I swallow a bit nervously, deciding to shift my body lower and out of frame, hoping he won’t notice.

"What if you're ugly?" I tease.

"Okay, if I'm ugly I give you full permission to turn around and drive back home." 

I laugh apprehensively, distracted by my clothes and having a mental debate with myself on whether or not I should change.

"Will do."

"But if you're going to be wearing that, I wouldn't want you to leave." My throat tightens. 

_Ah, there it is._

My arms tuck around my exposed stomach unconsciously, and I shiver, closing my eyes slowly and swallowing.

"I'll change," I state, returning my hands to my mouse to click off the camera.

"Don't you dare," he says, voice deeper and less cheery than before. My hand slowly retracts before I can switch off my webcam and place it behind my neck, rubbing it anxiously. "You're very pretty, you know."

"Stop."

"No, I don't think I will." 

I avert my gaze, settling my eyes on the floor and fiddling with the hem of my shirt nervously. Shuddering again, I feel my spine tingle with an intense mixture of hot and cold, transforming into butterflies as the thrill reaches my stomach. The feeling is nothing new, but somehow slightly different at the sound of his stern voice. Never have I felt so alive and on edge like when I am with him.

He clears his throat. "Cold in there?"

I look back at my computer, confused. "Hm?"

"Or is it something else?" 

I search my screen, brows pulled together in an expression of unsureness. Then it hits me, god I'm an idiot. I wrap my arms around my torso, blocking his view of my chest. 

"Oh, come on, don't hide," he says, amused.

"It's cold," I affirm, tightening my arms and looking away with a pout.

"Sure it is," he laughs, low, raspy.

"Dream--"

"Why don't you move your arms for me." 

My eyes water from the burn in my cheeks, which is almost painful. I slowly remove my arms from my chest, placing them tightly against my sides, not knowing what else to do with them. My gut aches with a light tingling feeling that makes my brain melt, all thoughts leaving me but overwhelming _want._

Thick silence surrounds us, making me shake slightly with embarrassment. I swallow my nerves and hesitantly open my mouth to speak.

"You gonna just sit there?" I ask, studying a small stain on the carpet floor beneath me.

"What do you think of when you think of me?" Dream asks abruptly, completely ignoring my question. It takes me by surprise, my vision briefly piqued towards Discord before I turn away.

I can’t answer.

"Do you think of what I look like?" 

My fingers continue to play with the loose thread hanging off of my shirt, desperately trying to distract myself from the conversation at hand.

_Tall, built, bigger than me._

"Or the words I say that always make you blush.."

_Heat blooming across my cheeks whenever he teases._

"How it would feel when I touch you.."

_Hands around my neck, squeezing._

"Maybe," I breathe, closing my eyes and imagining it. His beautiful fucking hands running up and down along my every inch, how _real_ it would be, how _amazing_ it would be. My body feels warm, heat rolling off every inch as he continues to speak.

"How it would feel to be mine?" 

"Yes." I can't believe what I'm saying, but his voice just _wrecks_ me. With his voice so deep and demanding, he seems to be able to reach even the deepest secrets of my heart. I run my cold fingers along my thighs and lay them flat against my exposed midsection, allowing a wave of arousal to roll up and through my body, making my hair stand up.

"You're cold again," he remarks, laughing dangerously.

"Because of you," I say breathily before I can stop myself. Realizing my words, I close my eyes and drop my head back on my chair in shame.

"Oh so we're admitting it now?" Dream pesters, making me squeeze my thighs together. I move my hand up along the side of my body and stop just below my collarbone, itching to grasp my neck.

"Do you think about me when you touch yourself?"

My stomach drops and my eyes flutter open, shocked and extremely turned on at what he just said. I suck in a tense breath and drop my free hand to my thigh.

"Yes," I admit, so quiet and breathy it's almost hard to hear.

Dream groans deep, a sound I never knew I wanted to hear so badly until this exact moment. Although the air around me is frigid, my body radiates heat, bringing warmth to every inch of me. As the nerves climb up my throat, they stop me from breathing, then continue to the front of my brain, stopping me from thinking. 

I can't think of anything besides him, at this moment, right now. 

"God, the things I would do to you if I was there right now," Dream sighs, confidently. He knows _exactly_ what he’s doing to me.

I can't speak, room spinning around me as my blood thunders in my ears. My fingers twitch where they brush the skin of my collarbone, yearning to venture up higher to their destination.

"Go ahead," Dream speaks, "I know what you want to do."

I whimper softly at his voice, at his phrasing, at the innuendo. I shift, slowly moving my hand up higher, higher, until I reach my neck. I curl my fingers around either side, just letting skin touch skin, no squeezing, no intent; my skin sparks like lightning at the touch.

Soft shuffling echoes in my headphones. Peeking at my monitor, I see the glow in Dream's profile flicker on and off as the noises come through. I turn my attention over to myself on the screen, hand wrapped around my throat, head thrown back slightly, resting against my chair. My cheeks are incredibly red and my mouth is parted slightly, I look like a _fucking mess._

"So pretty," he sighs, more shuffling coming from his end and--

_Oh._

"Are you.." I start, but trail off as my phone vibrates on my desk, the screen lighting up my dark room.

The sun had started to set and I hadn't even noticed. The shadows coming from my windows barely illuminate anything, only the glow of my computer making me visible. My phone vibrates again, the bright light continuing to shine.

"You gonna get that?" Dream rasps.

I swallow around my tongue and remove my shaky hand from my neck to reach for my phone.

_From Clay_

I glance up at my monitor for a second, anxieties rushing my brain. I click open the notification and stare at the red box next to his name. My fingers shake around my phone and I lift my thumb to hover over the snap. No one speaks, the room is silent but so loud, atmosphere thick and heavy. I open it.

I literally moan. "Fuck."

It's all so much.

I don't think I've seen a hotter photo my entire life.

Dream's hand is curved slightly, veins and tendons sticking out in the most perfect way. I can barely make out a bracelet, blue and white circles connecting around his wrist. 

It's dark, but the light from the computers in front of him light up the photo deliciously, drawing shadows that chisel his hand perfectly. His middle finger wears a silver band, and the pointer next to it has a big, intricate pattern that I'm unable to distinguish. But it doesn't matter, not when his hand is grabbing above his gray sweatpants, a hard outline visible underneath his painted fingers.

I screenshot, and I hear the vibration from Dream's side of the call. At the shame of being found out, I blush terribly and beat myself up for having forgotten how Snapchat works. 

I hear him chuckle in his low and breathy voice, sending another wave of arousal over me. I bite my lip to hold back another moan that threatens to slip out.

"See what you do to me?" Dream rumbles. "Wish I could touch you, feel you."

I breathe in a shuddered breath and exit the photo only to see a chat waiting to be opened. I click on it and see a simple _;)_ that gets my heart pumping all over again. He's so confident, so radiant, speaking in a tone he knows tears me apart piece by piece until I'm nothing but want and lust.

I drop my hand back to my thigh, inching it up slowly, out of frame for Dream.

"I want you to, so bad," I whisper, voice high and needy, shutting my eyes as I tickle my skin with my fingernails.

I imagine my hand is Dream’s, his fingers tracing my skin leaving goosebumps as it trails up, up. I lift the hem of my shorts up higher, brushing feather light touches to my inner thigh. I clench on nothing, my body begging for me to carry on.

"Yeah? Show me," he commands.

I whine and immediately obey, the tension in my stomach becoming almost unbearable. I lift my knee up on my chair to get a better angle and press against my clit, letting out a strained exhale. I flutter on nothing, wanting, needing--

"Fucking hell," Dream chokes out.

I twist my wrist, letting my fingers dangle against my sensitiveness. I brush my fingers back and forth, teasing myself, feeling heat radiate off my skin from behind my neck. I press down again, the hem holding my pants together putting perfect pressure on my clit. It feels _amazing._ I suck in a breath through my teeth and reach for my neck again, pressing softly. I gasp at the touch, my fingers tingling with the sensation, feeling my rapid pulse on either side of my neck. I begin to move my fingers over my shorts, circling in a fast pace.

I can't believe this is happening. My head spins with the pleasure and surreality of it all as I continue circling with my trembling fingers. 

It won't take long, I know that. 

"So good for me, so fucking good." Dream sounds breathless, probably in the same situation as me. I feel myself throb in my pants at the thought of him getting off on me right now. His head thrown back, lip between his teeth as he pumps his beautiful big hands up and down. I moan at the image in my head, letting my fingers speed up as I imagine his hands on me.

My embarrassment from earlier quickly disappears and is replaced with a burning tightness low in my abdomen. I'm close.

"I'm--" I whine, voice trembling.

"Not yet, baby," his voice is raspy and tense, like he's holding back. I shudder at the pet name and nod, whine caught in my dry throat. "God, lift your shirt up, please."

I reach for the bottom of my tank top with shaky hands and slowly lift, continuing the circles over my shorts and squeezing my eyes tight in slight embarrassment. The cold air hits my breasts, making them peak even more. I let my shirt rest on top of them and cup one, pressing my cold fingers over my nipple. I arch at the contact and hear Dream let out a breathy moan.

God, it's so hot. His voice is so hot.

"Do that again," I manage to whisper, wanting-- _needing_ him to be verbal. I readjust quickly, dropping my hand inside my shorts and collecting wetness, swiftly circling my clit again. A familiar sting grows in my stomach, making me throb nonstop as I near my climax. 

Dream lets out a long trail of groans and I lose my control, shivering as my orgasm runs throughout my body and takes me into euphoria. I thrust my hips forward to ride it out, circling my fingers so fast it hurts my arm. I scrunch my face up and let out a loud moan. I keep up my rhythm until my body is thrashing and twitching with overstimulation. 

"Fuck you're so hot. Perfect tits, perfect stomach, perfect skin," Dream moans, sounding ragged and gone. "Fuck-" 

He groans loud once more and exhales shakily. The distant sound of shuffling dies out, replaced by soft panting. I breathe just as hard and open my eyes, seeing stars in the corner of my vision. I tilt my head down to stare at myself on Discord. My hair is ruffled behind my head, sticking out in every direction. My lips are bright red from being chewed on and my eyes are glossy. I notice my position and yank down my shirt immediately feeling humiliated, dropping my knee as well.

There's no words shared besides the sound of heavy breathing.

Dream breaks it first. "In two weeks, I'm going to fucking fold you in half." 

I suck inhale and lift my hands to hide behind my face, cheeks near painful from the blush that appears.

_Oh, shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter aassllldd (three L's) if you want to interact n shit lmaoooo
> 
> hope u enjoyed this.......


End file.
